UCW: Universal Championship Wrestling
by Animeforlife345
Summary: In the mist of wrestling crossovers, a new company emerges. UCW is your stop for non-stop action and fun while being funny too. Can this company, lead by yours truely, become big enough to become noticed? You'll have to wait and find out! OC applications are open and need more wrestlers.
1. Chapter 1

**UCW Monday Night Hellfire and Tuesday Night Flood**

 **Roster**

Brian Van Vorst (OC)

Face

Age: 16

Attire: White tank top, black jeans, black shoes, black fingerless gloves

Signatures: Van Vorst Punch (Superman Punch), Two Handed Bulldog

Finishers: The End (Springboard Curb-Stomp), Take a Vacation (Trouble in Paradise)

Theme: In the End by Black Veil Brides

Entrance: The arena goes dark as an aqua blue light appears on the stage and Brian runs out, stopping in the middle of it and raised his arm in the "Rock On" sign. The crowd begins to cheer loudly as the main part of the song starts and Brian jumps into the air, spins, and when he lands, silver pyro blasts out from the stage. He runs down to the ring, high-fiving fans, and jumped into it, climbing up the turnbuckle to pose for the crowd, with his hands up in the "Rock On" sign and a big smile on the face.

Sebastian Costionos

Age: 38

Tweener

Attire: Police outfit from The Evil Within

Signatures: Survival (Turnbuckle Power-bomb), Detective Theory (Choas Theory)

Finisher: Evil Within (Kill-switch) Case Closed (Twist of Fate)

Theme: Devil in I by Slipknot

Entrance: When the music begins, the lights shut off and the crowd begins to give a mixed reaction. The lights then flash red as a Sebastian walks out with his trench coat on and begins walking to the ring. Paying little to no attention to the crowd, climbs into the ring and then takes off his jacket, getting ready for a fight.

Sam Dunehew (OC)

Age: 16

Face

Attire: A black shirt with a white skull on it, black jeans, and black shoes

Signatures: Falling Out (Shell Shock), Madness (Rope-hung DDT)

Finishers: Disasterpiece (Sweet Chin Music), Slipping Up (RKO)

Theme: Disasterpiece by Slipknot

Entrance: As the music begins, Sam walks out and the crowd begins to cheer for him. As the music begins to pick up, he runs to the ring and slides into it and then bounces off the ropes. He then throws his hands up and that makes the crowd cheer even more.

Link

Age: 15

Face

Attire: Clothing from Twilight Princess

Signatures: Master Sword (springboard European Uppercut), Hey! Listen! (Roundhouse Kick to the side of the head, normally hitting his opponent in the ear. Get it? No? Okay)

Finisher: Tri-Force (Jumping Brain Buster), Hero of Hyrule (Anaconda Vise)

Theme: Lost in the Echo by Linkin Park

The titantron shows the Tri-Force symbol and then Lost in the Echo begins playing as the crowd cheers. Link comes out in his Twilight Princess attire and begins to do some flashy sword moves with the Master Sword on his back. He then walks to the ring and waves to the crowd a he climbs into the ring. He then sets down his sword and shield and then gets ready for his opponent.

Tyler Lockwood (OC)

Age: 16

Heel

Attire: A leather vest with skulls on it with black jeans

Signature: Spear, Sidewinder Suplex

Finisher: Lockwood Bomb (Bubba Bomb), Lockwood-Driver (Jumping stump-piledriver)

Theme: Aces of Eights theme

Along with the rest of his team, Tyler walks through the crowd like the Aces and Eights team that used to dominate over TNA. The crowd is throwing trash all over them and they are snarling back at the crowd. They all climb inside of the ring and flip off the crowd as they get ready for their match.

Handsome Jack (Borderlands)

Age: 24

Heel

Attire: Clothes from Borderlands 2

Signature: Handsome Slam (Alabama Slam), Tales from Borderlands (Helluva Kick)

Finisher: Handsome Kick (Trouble in Paradise), Butt Stallion Rush (Spear)

Theme: King of Kings by Motorhead

Entrance: King of Kings begins to play as Jack comes out from the back and rubs his hands together and yells out "Show Time!" and walks down to the ring as the crowd booed him loudly. When he climbs into the ring, he then bows sarcastically and begins to laugh as he waits for his opponent.

Timothy Rhodes (OC)

Age: 27

Tweener when in normal state, Heel in demonic state

Attire: Black dress pants with white gloves

Signature: Fancy Life (Jumping DDT), Demonic Devastation (Reverse STO)

Finisher: Multiple Personality (F5), High Life (Discus Forearm)

Theme Jekyll and Hyde by Five Finger Death Punch

Entrance: Jekyll and Hyde begins to play as Timothy, who keeps twitching, trying to keep his demonic side inside, walks out. The crowd gives him a mixed reaction, but once he climbs into the ring, his demon side is released, making them boo loudly as he gave them an evil smile and removed his gloves and gets ready to fight.

Dawson Van Vorst (OC)

Age: 18

Face

Attire: Black and white elbow pads with black and white tights

Signature: Spear, Clothesline from Port Angeles (Clothesline from Hell)

Finisher: Fight Till the End (Bull-Hammer Elbow), Wasteland

Theme: My Fight by Ashes to New

Entrance: The beginning notes begin to play as Dawson walks out in a white hoodie on, with the hood on, over his face. When the chorus hits, he removes the hood and pumps his fist into the air, making the crowd cheer loudly. he walks down to the ring, high-fiving fans left and right before climbing inside, where he pumps his fist once more.

Joker

Age: 29

Tweener

Signature: Bat-Killer (Zig-Zag), Laughing Gas (Psycho Driver)

Finishers: Jokes On You! (Pedigree) Punch Line (Brass Knuckle Punch)

Theme: Miracle of Sound sung by Joker

Entrance: The infamous Joker laugh plays as the song that he sang himself begins to play as he walks out. The crowd either boos him or cheers for him as he walks into the ring and makes a gun motion with his fingers and yells out "BANG!"

Sage McCheachrin (OC)

Age: 16

Heel

Attire: Black shirt with red vultures on it

Signature: Back Senton, Body Avalanche

Finisher: Hearing Aid (Sister Abigail) Welcome to Darkness (Camel Clutch)

Theme: Broken Out In Love (Bray Wyatt's theme)

Entrance: The lights go out and Sage does a total Bray Wyatt, with the lantern and saying "I'm here". He then walks out from the back with the lantern handle in his mouth while doing the crab walk that Bray does and then stands up and blows out the light. He walks down to the ring and snarls the entire time, trying to scare children.

Matthew Lindsey

Age: 16

Heel

attire: Orange gloves and shorts

Signature: Disaster Kick, Corkscrew Neck-Breaker

Finisher: Lindsey Driver (Mitchonuku Driver), Matt Attack (Zack Attack)

Theme: Perfection by Betawolf

Entrance: As the words erupt from the speakers, Matthew runs out and slams his hands on the ground, causing a bright orange light to shine down brightly on him, causing the crowd to boo loudly. He walks down to the ring very cockily and climbs in, running to the turnbuckle and putting his hands up in a triangle symbol.

Josh Washington (Until Dawn)

Age: 19

Heel

Attire: Suspenders with a white tank top underneath

Signature: Plain Torture (Vise Grip), Going Crazy (Eat Defeat)

Finisher: Revenge is SO SWEET (Tombstone Pile-driver), Until Dawn (Hell's Gate)

Theme: Gasoline by Halsey

Entrance: The arena goes dark as one single light shines on the stage. Josh walks out in his skull mask from the game and the costume he wore when he "pranked" his friends. He walks to the ring menacingly and begins to twitch, seeming to go crazy. He climbs into the ring and removes his mask, raising it with his arm.

Micheal Monroe (Until Dawn)

Age: 20

Face

Attire: White Tank top and Blue Jeans

Signature: Running Twisting Neck-Breaker, Presidential Slam (Fall Away Slam)

Finisher: Skull-Crushing Finale, Monroe Bomb (Spin Out Power-Bomb)

Theme: Hero by Skillet

Entrance: Micheal walks out and throws out a fist before smashing it against his other hand. He runs down the ring, high-fiving fans as he runs. He slides into the ring and hangs on the ropes, putting his hands in the Hardy Boyz signal.

Matt Fisher (Until Dawn)

Age: 18

Face

Attire: Blue Jeans and White Shoes

Signature: People Pleaser (Jumping STO), Athletic Lock (Ankle Lock)

Finisher: Wendigo Killer (Headlock Driver), Fisher-Plex (Fisherman Suplex)

Theme: Here to Show the World by Downstait

Entrance: Matt walks out from the back in his attire, plus his designer letter jacket. He walks down to the ring, fist-bumping fans and giving high-fives. He climbs into the ring and takes off his jacket, throwing it to the time keepers area as he gets ready for his opponent.

Chris Flice (Until Dawn)

Age: 19

Face

Attire: Glasses, Regular white t-shirt and blue jeans

Signature: Nerds Rule (Boom Drop), Underdog Rising (Slingblade)

Finisher: Fighting Chance (Lost in the Woods), Frog Splash

Theme: Rise by Skillet

Entrance: As the opening guitar begins to play Rise, Chris runs out from the back and runs to the side of the stage, getting some of the fans hyped up. He runs to the opposite side of the stage and does the same thing. He then begins to walk down to the ring, high fiving fans before getting in the ring, pumping up the crowd as much as he could.

Scorpion (Mortal Kombat)

Age: 32

Heel

Attire: Mortal Kombat X attire

Signature: Hellfire (Codebreaker), Scorpion Strike (Chop Block)

Finisher: Get Over Here! (Spear), Nether Realm Demon Strike (End of Days)

Theme: Through the Fire and Flames by Dragonforce

Entrance: As the guitars begin to pick up, a portal from the Netherrealm opens where Scorpion rises up from it, yelling out. The crowd boos him as he walks down to the ring and when he gets in, he gets in the corner and climbed the turnbuckle where he yells out "VENGEANCE!"

Kratos (God of War)

Age: 35

Heel

Attire: Attire from all God of War games

Signature: Spartan Rage (Chokeslam), Chain Strike (Side Slam)

Finisher: Kill all Gods (Brogue Kick), Titan Strike (Jackhammer)

Theme: Decadence by Disturbed

Entrance: As the song begins to play, Kratos comes out and yells into the air. He walks down to the ring, confidently. He climbs into the ring and sits in the corner, waiting for his victim

Sub-Zero

Age: 32

Tweener

Attire: Mortal Kombat X attire

Signature: A Drop in Temperature (Celtic Cross), Melting Wind (Winds of Change)

Finisher: Frostbite (Shining Wizard), Fatality (Inverse Alabama Slam)

Theme: Until the World goes Cold by Trivium

Entrance: Sub-Zero appears encased in ice on the stage. He breaks through the ice and begins to walking towards the ring, the coldness radiating off of him so much that people in the crowd are shivering. Sub-Zero climbs into the ring and awaits his opponent.

Ezio Auditore da Firenze

Age: 39

Face

Attire: Attire from Assassins Creed 3

Signature: From the Shadows (Fake out Roundhouse kick into a Enzugiri), Hidden Strike (Rebound Lariat)

Finishers: Assassination (X-Factor), Leap of Faith (Phoenix Splash

Theme: You Can't Cage the Beast by Adelitas Way

Entrance: Ezio appears on top of the titantron and dives onto the stage, rolling to make sure his landing was save. The crowd cheers as the assassin makes his way to the ring slowly. When he gets into the ring, Ezio climbs onto the turnbuckle and crossed his arms in an X shape, his hidden blades coming out from his wrists. He removes the gauntlets before getting ready for his opponent.

SpongeBob SquarePants

Age: 21

Heel

Attire: Wears leather pants with black gloves and a black hat with a skull on it

Signature: Flying Sponge (Diving Headbutt), Zig-Zag

Finisher: Spongey-Edge (Rough-Ryder), Bikini Bottom (Rock Bottom)

Theme: Line in the Sand by Motorhead

Entrance: In a singles match, Spongebob, wearing a black leather jacket, comes out from the backstage area with Patrick behind him on a chain and leash. Patrick snarls loudly as Spongebob raises his arm. This happens in tag team matches as well.

Patrick Star

Age: 21

Heel

Attire: With his normal clothes, Patrick wears a leash that has a chain connected to it.

Signature: GORE! (Gore), Lazy Lock (Sleeper Hold)

Finisher: Star Slam (Worlds Strongest Slam), Sea Star (Leg Drop)

Theme: Line in the Sand by Motorhead

Entrance: Look at Spongebob's entrance

Master Chief

Age: 26

Face

Attire: Mark VI armor

Signature: Covenant Killer (Turn-buckle hung DDT), Assault Attack (Jumping Forearm)

Finisher: Save all Humans (Discus Clothesline), Halo Defender (Super Kick)

Theme: Show me what you got by Powerman 5000

Entrance: Master Chief walks out from the backstage area wearing the Mark VI armor. On the stage, he slams his fist on the stage, causing a small pyro to come out. He walks to the ring and climbs in, waiting in the corner for his opponent.

Miles "Tails" Prowler

Age: 11

Face

Attire: Attire from Sonic Boom

Signature: Hacking the System (Lionsault), Jumping Clothesline

Finisher: Fox Splash (5 Star Frog Splash), Smarter than Most (Accolade)

Theme: Me against the World by Simple Plan

Entrance: Tails flies down from the rafters using his twin tails. Flying around in the crowd, he high-fives the fans before getting into the ring. He climbs onto the turnbuckle and throws up a piece sign.

Cole McGrath (Infamous)

Age: 28

Heel

Attire: Clothes from Infamous series, but it's Cole's evil side.

Signature: Red Lightning (Leg Lariat), Conduit Special (Missile Dropkick)

Finishers: The Beast (F-5), Shocking Strike (Vertical Suplex DDT)

Theme: Anti You by Blue Stahli

Entrance: Cole comes out with red electricity coming from his arms. He raises his arm and a red lightning bolt streaks down from the sky. He takes his time to walk to the ring, glaring at the fans. He jumps into the ring and sends an electric blast into the air.

Nathan Drake (Uncharted)

Age: 34

Face

Attire: Clothes from Uncharted 2

Signature: Drop Kick, Deception (Fame-Asser)

Finishers: Drake Time (Zig-Zag), Thief's End (End of Days)

Theme: Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin

Entrance: Nathan walks out and looks in his journal, getting strategies about his opponent. He smiles and puts his finger to his head before he walks to the ring, waving to fans. Nate gets into the ring and smirks.

Delsin Rowe (Infamous Second Son)

Age: 24

Face

Attire: Second Son outfit. Comes out with the beanie and takes off the beanie when he gets in the ring.

Signatures: Smoke Signal (Honor Roll), Rowe Crossing (East River Crossing)

Finishers: Smoke Spiral (Cross-Rhodes), Conduit Lock (Figure-Four Leglock)

Theme: Smoke and Mirrors by Jim Johnston

Entrance: Delsin jumps out from the stage using his smoke abilities and lands feet first on the ground. Walking towards the ring, he shows off his smoke abilities, wowing the crowd before getting into the ring and waiting for his opponent.

Oliver Queen "Green Arrow"

Age: 25

Face

Attire: The same attire that he wears in season 5 in the hit tv show "Arrow"

Signatures: Bullseye (Running Knee), Say Cheese! (Solida Del Sol)

Finishers: Head's up (Red Arrow), Bow and Arrow (Cattle Mutilation)

Theme: Arrow theme song

Entrance: An arrow appears out of nowhere, covering the entire stage with smoke. When in a singles match, Arrow comes out of the smoke by himself and bows to the crowd. He runs to the ring and flips into it, showing off his athletic ability.

Drew Crawford (OC)

Age: 16

Face

Attire: Dresses up like his idol, Green Arrow, with his own costume, complete with everything. They are tag team partners after all

Signatures: Falcon Arrow, Crawling for Air (Anaconda Vise)

Finishers: Split Arrow (Weapon X), Architect (Superkick to Kneeling Opponent)

Theme: Arrow theme

Entrance: In a singles match, Drew runs out from backstage, his bow and arrow in hand. He grabs three arrows and aims them upwards before shooting them, causing small fireworks to erupt from them. He walks to ring and lays his bow and arrow in the time keepers area before climbing into the ring and mimicking a arrow being released.

Tom Brady

Age: 39

Heel

Attire: Wears the Patriots uniform along with pads and everything that football players wear.

Signatures: Patriot Lock, New England Plunge (Green Bay Plunge)

Finishers: Touchdown (Turnbuckle hung Double Foot Stomp), P.A.T (Punt Kick)

Theme: One for the Money by Escape the Fate

Entrance: As the music begins to pick up, Brady runs out onto the stage and struts to the ring, much like the Miz. Once he gets into the ring, he decides to talk about recent news concerning him and he yells at the crowd for not letting him have his moment.

Nightwing (Damian Wayne)

Age: 24

Heel

Attire: Wears the regime costume from Injustice Gods Among Us

Signatures: Nightsault (Lionsault), Wingding (450 Splash)

Finishers: Escrima Fury (Destino), Flying Wayne (Double Rotation Moonsault)

Theme: Painkiller by Three Days Grace

Entrance: Riding in on his motorcycle, Nightwing leapts off of it and lands in the ring, leaving the motorcycle on the ground. Creating a blue bird in the air, he crushes it with his escrima sticks.

Wave (Akame ga Kill)

Age: 17

Tweener

Attire: The attire he wears in the anime

Signatures: Fisherman's Suplex, Tsunami (Deep Six)

Finishers: Tidal Wave (Top Rope Cutter), Grand Chariot (Pop-up Powerbomb)

Theme: Take it Out on Me by Thousand Foot Krutch

Entrance: Coming out in his Grand Chariot armor, Wave flies down from the rafters and lands inside the ring where he deactivates his armor, revealing the former sailor turned assassin. He throws his sword to the time keeper booth and gets ready for his opponent.

Jaune Arc (RWBY)

Face

Age: 17

Attire: Volume 4 attire

Signatures: Top-Rope Elbow Drop, Aura Break (Discus Forearm)

Finishers: Shield Charge (Spear), Arc Barrage (Springboard 720 DDT)

Theme: It Has Begun by Starset

Entrance: As the first notes of the song begin, Jaune walks out with his hood on. As the chorus starts, he removes the hood and throws his arms out like Aj Styles. He walks down to the ring and high fives fans before climbing into the ring and throws his arms out again.

Dante (DMC Devil May Cry)

Age: 19

Heel

Attire: His clothes from DMC Devil May Cry, minus the black jacket

Signature: Ebony and Ivory (450 Splash), Demon Killer (1916)

Finisher: Stinger (Scorpion Deathlock), Devil Trigger (Wheelbarrow Slam)

Theme: Shout at the Devil by Motley Crue

Entrance: The guitar kicks in and Dante walks out to a chorus of boos. Looking at the camera, he yells "I'm better than the original!" before running to the ring while flipping off the crowd. He climbs into the ring and sits on top of a turnbuckle, waiting for his opponent.

Shadow (Sonic the Hedgehog)

Age: 50

Heel

Attire: Same as in the games

Signatures: Gunfire (Multiple Forearms to the face), Dark Spike (Spiking DDT)

Finishers: Chaos Control (Avalanche Flip Bottom), Perfect Lifeform (Shooting Star Press)

Theme: I Am All of Me by Crush 40

Entrance: Walking out from backstage, Shadow looks at the crowd in disgust as they boo him. He walks slowly down to the ring as he glares at the fans before jumping into the ring. He crosses his arms and awaits his opponent.

Bowser (Super Mario Bros.)

Age: 35

Heel

Attire: Super Mario Galaxy Bowser

Signatures: Koopa Bomb (Jackknife Powerbomb), Wrecking Ball (Rolling Corner Senton)

Finishers: Chokeslam, King Koopa (Jumping Spinebuster)

Theme: Bowser Armageddon (Super Mario 64 Final Bowser theme remix)

Entrance: As the song begins, Bowser walks out with a menacing look on his face. When he gets to the ring, he climbs over the ropes and walks to the middle of the ring. The Koopa King raises his arms and like Kane, throws them down, making fire erupt from the ring posts.

Leon Kennedy (Resident Evil)

Age: 27

Face

Attire: Resident Evil 4 attire

Signatures: Pinpoint Accuracy (Running Corner Dropkick), Springboard Knee Strike

Finishers: Leon-Sault (Lion-Sault), Zombie Killer (Springboard Bulldog)

Theme: Resident Evil 4 Leon Theme

Entrance: As the beginning notes of the song begins, the lights go out. As the music picks up a little bit, the lights come back, but are now purple around the arena. Leon walks out and points to the ring before pointing towards the crowd. He runs to the ring, slides in, and bounces off the ropes and rolls, staying in the kneeling position, waiting for his opponent.

Pewdiepie (YouTube)

Age: 27

Face

Attire: Shirt and Jeans

Signatures: BARRELS! (Corner Splash), Amnesia (Lie Detector)

Finishers: Bro Fist (Spinning KO Punch), Swedish Pride (Rock Bottom)

Theme: Radio by Downstait

Entrance: After the first words of song play through the speakers, the largest Youtuber in the world runs out, making everyone cheer. He throws his fist out, everyone doing the same and as he walks down the ramp, he fist bumps the fans. As he climbs into the ring, he slams his fist down on the mat.

Markiplier (YouTube)

Age: 27

Face

Attire: Shirt and Jeans

Signatures: Running Knee, Mark Attack (Zack Attack)

Finishers: Pink Mustache of Doom (Crossface), Darkiplier (Rough Ryder)

Theme: Radio by Downstait

Entrance: Mark runs out and throws his hands into the air, making the crowd cheer loudly. He walks down to the ring, waving to fans as they chant his name. He climbs through the ropes and slams his fist on the mat, like his tag team partner and friend, Pewdiepie.

Woman's Roster

Yang Xiao Long (RWBY)

Age: 18

Face

Attire: Clothes from Volume 2 episode 3-4

Signatures: Burning Dragon (Big Boot), Beacon of Hope (Samoan Drop)

Finisher: Ember Celica (Nikki Bella's Rack Attack), Semblance of Strength (Belly-to-Belly Suplex)

Theme: I Burn by Casey Lee Williams

Entrance: As the beginning notes of her theme song begins, Yang walks out onto the stage, receiving a loud pop from the crowd. She slams her fists together, making yellow pyro erupt from the stage. She walks down to the ring, high-fiving fans in the crowd before climbing into the ring. Yang raises her arm as she awaits her opponent.

Lara Croft (Tomb Raider)

Age: 23

Heel

Attire: Tomb Raider remake clothes

Signature: Explorer (Jumping DDT), Gunshot (Running Forearm Smash)

Finishers: Disarmer (Becky Lynch's finisher of the same name), Tomb Raiding (Natural Selection)

Theme: Worth the Pain by Letters From The Fire

Entrance: As the music hits, Lara walks out with a frown on her face. As the crowd boos at her, she makes her way to the ring, ignoring the fans as much as she could. If she is in a bad mood, Lara will lash out at the crowd while going to the ring. When Croft gets into the ring, she does a backwards cartwheel, getting ready for her opponent.

Analeia Sanders (OC)

Age: 16

Face

Attire: Becky Lynch's attire

Signatures: Exploder Suplex, Tilt-a-whirl backbreaker

Finishers: Otaku for Life (Superkick to the back of the head), A-Factor (Bella Buster)

Theme: Bring Me to Life by Evanescence

Entrance: As the music begins, the lights go out and a single light is shown on the stage. Walking slowly towards the light, Analeia removes the hood that she wears during entrances. As the chorus hits, she smiles and runs down to the ring, the crowd cheering for her loudly. She gets into the ring and removes her hoodie, revealing the rest of her attire before her match.

Harley Quinn (DC)

Age: 27

Heel

Attire: Injustice 2 default costume

Signatures: Mallet Slam (Pumphandle Slam), Tantrum (Spli-legged Moonsault)

Finishers: Play Doctor (Camel Clutch), Mista J (Backstabber)

Theme: Hit and Run by LOLO

Entrance: Coming out with Catwoman, Harley spins around, receiving a few cat calls from men, but mostly getting boos from the rest of the crowd. She walks down to the ring, blowing kisses all around before getting into the ring. Harley waits for her opponent by sitting on the middle rope.

Catwoman

Age: 28

Heel

Attire: Injustice 2 default costume

Signatures: Whiplash (Rope assisted Sliced Bread), Whip it Good (Springboard Bulldog)

Finishers: Purr-fect Finish (Octopus Stretch), Feline Fatale (Spinning Wheelbarrow Slam)

Theme: Hit and Run by LOLO

Entrance: Coming out with Harley, Catwoman cracks her whip in the air. Like Harley, she receives cat calls (LOL) from men in the crowd, but boos from the rest of the crowd. She goes under the second rope and stands in the middle of the ring. She spins with her whip, going in a complete circle before throwing her whip on the floor, waiting for her opponent.

Kairi (Kingdom Hearts)

Age: 15

Face

Attire: Kingdom Hearts 2.8 clothes

Signatures: Dive of Heart (Frog Splash), Top rope Leg Drop

Finishers: Keylock (Bank Statement), Destiny's Embrace (Top Rope Stunner or Ember Moon's Eclipse)

Theme: Simple and Clean: Ray of Hope Mix

Entrance: Kairi runs out on to the stage, receiving loud cheers. The crowd begins to dance to the music as she walks down to the ring, waving at everyone in the crowd. She climbed into the ring and got ready for her opponent.

Aqua (Kingdom Hearts)

Age: 22

Face

Attire: Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep attire

Signatures: Spellweaver (Corkscrew Moonsault), Mine Square (Emma's Emma Lock)

Finishers: Master Keyblade (Snap DDT), Land of Departure (Disaster Kick)

Theme: Simple and Clean: Ray of Hope Mix

Entrance: Like her tag team partner Kairi, Aqua runs out onto the stage. However, unlike Kairi's energetic younger self, Aqua is more disciplined, but still excited. She walks down to ring, hugging and high giving fans before getting inside the ring. She awaits her opponent standing in the middle of the ring.

Autumn Burgest (OC)

Age: 17

Face

Attire: Black and silver singlet with x straps in the back

Signatures: Jumping Knee, Cradle DDT

Finishers: Fall has Arrived (Double Arm DDT), Autumn Harvest (Paige's PTO)

Theme: B.Y.O.B by System of a Down

Entrance: As the music begins, Autumn walks out to a positive response to the crowd. She walks down to the ring as she headbangs with the guitar. She climbs into the ring and dances around, rocking out to her theme till her opponent arrives.

Leone (Akame Ga Kill)

Age: 20

Heel

Attire: Clothes from the anime

Signatures: Roar (Springboard Elbow Drop), Battle Cry (Running Powerslam)

Finishers: Prideful Lion (Reverse DDT), Animal Splash (450 Splash)

Theme: Lion by Hollywood Undead

Entrance: The arena goes dark to the start of Leone's music. As the lyrics begin to pick up, Leone walks out onto the stage where she is greeted with boos from the crowd. She walks down exclaiming that she is the best women in wrestling before she climbs into the ring and raises her arm menacingly.

 **I know I need way more superstars and women in this, which is why I'm giving everyone reading this an opportunity to give your ideas and your OC'S to be in my new brand of wrestling. Here is the requirements for the profile:**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Face/Heel/Tweener:**

 **Attire:**

 **Signatures:**

 **Finishers:**

 **Theme:**

 **Entrance:**

 **You can send OC's and other characters alike. Please, give this small wrestling story a chance and read it whenever you can.**

 **I do not own any of the characters provided in my story but my OC's and my show. All characters go to their respective owners.**


	2. Monday Night Hellfire: Week 1

**So I know that this has been a long time coming, but I'm going to try and update this story as fast as possible. UCW was an idea to bring OC's and fictional characters together, so that is my intention. Instead of giving you a full length show that has interesting cuts in between them, I'm going to start with an opening segment, go on to the matches, which will not be written out in full, but quickly summarized with the key moments being told, and then an ending segment or match. Good? Okay good. I don't own any of the fictional characters that appear in this story, I only own my OC's.**

* * *

 **Monday Night Hellfire: Episode 1**

 **(Theme Song: Believer by Imagine Dragons)**

We arrive in the all famous AT&T Stadium to begin our first episode of Monday Night Hellfire. The camera pans over the millions in attendance to see the first ever night of the brand new wrestling company.

"Good evening everyone!"

The camera turns to the announce table where two young men were sitting. The man on the left had brown hair that stuck a bit upwards and wore a black suit and tie while the man on the right had blonde hair and wore a white suit with a black tie.

"Welcome to our first ever episode of Monday Night Hellfire! I am Dylan, also known as UnitedGamer and I am PUMPED to have been chosen to be on the announce team for this interesting new project," Dylan said as he pointed to his partner on the left. "With me, as always, you know him as the guy who always loses me Soul Links on YouTube, Ryan!"

The man on the left ruled his eyes and smirked. "That is right my boy, it is the one and only KingCorphish, also known as Ryan, and Dylan I don't lose those Soul Links cause IM'A POKEMON MASTER!" Ryan exclaimed as his excitement grew. "Regardless, we have quite the treat for you people for the first episode as the General Manager of this whole shebang is here tonight to announce the tournament for every single title that will be fought for at the first Hellfire pay-per-view, Devil's Playground!"

"Who is our manager you may ask?" Dylan asked the audience at home. "Well, he is apart of a very famous Korean boy band group know as BTS and is the only member who speaks fluent English! It's Kim Namjoon, also known as RM!"

 **(Champion (Remix) by Fall Out Boy ft. Rap Monster)**

 _Champion, Champion_

The lights in the arena shut off as one single spotlight is shining right onto the stage, ready for the General Manager to arrive.

 _Champion, Champion_

As soon as those words sounded, a man of Korean descent stepped into the light, wearing blue pants, a red shirt, and a denim jacket, his hair as wild as his personality. The crowd went wild as Kim Namjoon began walking down the ramp, getting ready to walk into the ring.

 _Yo, should I be a star? Baby I think I already are_

 _Not a saint, not a great, feel like I was born a car_

 _In '94, the world started me and I've been driving_

The leader of BTS rolled into the ring and put up the famous heart sign to his fans and to everyone in the AT&T Stadium. Grabbing a microphone from one of the men at ringside, the rapper put it up to his lips.

"WHAT IS UP, DALLAS!"

The crowd went crazy again as RM nodded his head in enjoyment. "It's great to be here tonight. Never in a million years would I believe that I would be the General Manager of a show like Monday Night Hellfire, but thanks to the all powerful Animeforlife345, I can do something like this,"

The Korean turned to the camera. "Now, enough chitchat! Let's get into the excitement tonight! Each match will be qualifiers for the upcoming Devil's Playground Tournaments that will take place to put in place our champions," he said as he grinned. "In fact, the first match is going to start right now! This is going to be a qualifying match for the UCW Championship! Brian Van Vorst will take on the leader of the Aces and Eights 2.0 right now!"

The crowd cheered as the two rivals appeared on the split screen, one of them coming from the locker room and the other walking from parking lot, the latter being followed by his goons. "Have a good time everyone! Thank you again for the wonderful attendance tonight!" Namjoon finished as he then rolled back out of the ring.

 **(Champion (Remix) by Fall Out Boy ft. Rap Monster)**

"Holy cow Ryan, that was quite the speech given by our general manager!" Dylan exclaimed, turning to his broadcast partner. "Not only are we getting the first match of UCW history right now, but it's to qualify for the UCW Championship Tournament!"

"Dylan, I was just about to say how hype this night is turning out to be so far, it's like we are SOUL LINKED," Ryan said with a smile. "Well, you heard the man, we are getting Brian Van Vorst versus the leader of the new faction Aces and Eights 2.0, Tyler Lockwood, right after the break!"

 **(Commercial Break)**

 **(In the End by Black Veil Brides)**

 _IN THE END, AS YOU FADE INTO THE NIGHT (WHOA)_

The lights in the stadium began to wave wildly in the air as the audience popped for the teen wrestler coming out onto the dark stage.

 _WHO WILL TELL, THE STORY OF YOUR LIFE_

The lights then shined brightly on Brian as the guitar in the song pick, the teen jumping into the air, causing pyro to erupt into the air. The crowd cheered as Brian walked down the large ramp, going to both side of the crowd to give out high-fives and fist bumps.

"This match is scheduled for one fall!" Brock, the famous Pokemon Gym Leader announced as the crowd continued to cheer. "Making his way to the ring, weighing in at 234 lbs, from Prescott, Arizona, Brian Van Vorst!"

Brian rolled into the ring and went up to the top turnbuckle, throwing his fist up into the air. "Brian is a well-rounded wrestler Ryan, showing his skills in the development stages of this company," Dylan explained. "He has worked really hard to get here today and he is going to try his hardest to get into that tournament!"

"I do have to admit, this crowd is loving him!" Ryan said as he put his feet up onto the table. "I haven't seen him wrestle yet, but I am open to being surprised tonight!"

Van Vorst got off the turnbuckle and went into the opposite corner, awaiting his long time rival. And of course, he wouldn't be happy at who he brought with him to their match.

 **(Aces and Eights Theme Song)**

The crowd began to boo at Tyler, just as loud or even louder than the cheers for Brian. Being flanked by Matthew Lindsey and Tanner Graham and having Bekah Norris, Austin Clark, and Anthony Black on the other side of the crowd, with the security guards, Donkey Kong and Bowser coming from the entrance ramp.

"And his opponent, being accomponied by Aces and Eights 2.0, weighing at 258 lbs, Tyler Lockwood!"

 **Match #1: Brian Van Vorst vs. Tyler Lockwood (UCW Championship Tournament Qualifier)**

As soon as Tyler got into the ring, the presence of Aces and Eights 2.0 was always in the back of Brian's mind. The match was highly contested, with both wrestlers showing off their various wrestling styles, Van Vorst the high-flying technician and Lockwood, the brawler. Brian caught Tyler by surprise with a roundhouse kick right on the chin, but as he tried to go for the cover, the entire Aces and Eights 2.0 faction got onto the apron to stop him. Further on in the match, as Van Vorst went for a springboard moonsault, Tyler caught him on his shoulders and slammed him down onto the mat with a Jumping Powerslam. Towards the end, Brian hit Tyler with a Two-Handed Bulldog, causing the heel's faction to jump in worried. The high-flyer ran to the outside and got ready for his finishing move, but before he jumped on the ropes to springboard, Bekah got onto the apron, distracting the referee from the action. Brian shrugged his shoulders as Tyler began to stir, getting up in a hunched over position. He jumped onto the ropes to springboard, but Matthew pushed him, causing him to crash and burn onto the mat. Tyler took advantage and picked up the high-flyer, putting him in position for the Lockwood-Bomb. He jumped with Brian in the Full-Nelson position and nailed the move, covering him. The referee counted the one, two, three, declaring the winner of the match

 **Match #2: Yang Xiao Long vs She-Hulk (UCW Women's Championship Tournament Qualifier)**

Before the match could start, Yang got attacked from behind from a masked assailant. Telling the doctors that she was okay to compete, the match between two powerhouse women began. Yang took a serious beating at the beginning, being thrown around by the taller and stronger She-Hulk. Towards the end of the match however, a piece of Yang's hair got accidently ripped out by the green woman, making the blonde pissed off. She threw She-Hulk around and landed the Ember Celica to score the pinfall

 **Segment: Interview with Tyler Lockwood**

"So far, this night has been full of surprises!" Dylan exclaimed as he took a sip of his sweet tea. "We are going to the backstage area to Alanah Pierce to interview the leader of Aces and Eights 2.0 about his victory over Brian Van Vorst earlier from tonight.

The camera shifts to the backstage area where a beautiful white-haired girl was standing on the outside of the Aces and Eights 2.0 base of operations.

"Hello everyone, Alanah Pierce here, trying to get an interview with Tyler Lockwood," the Youtuber explained as she knocked on the wooden door, it opening to the large monkey, Donkey Kong. "Hello Mr. DK, can I please have a word with your boss?"

Donkey Kong rolled his large eyes in annoyance as he opened the large wooden door, motioning to Tyler to cone out. The teen came out with an angry expression on his face, annoyed that his celebration was interrupted. "Make this quick Pierce, I have a party to get back to," he said.

"I just wanted to get your thoughts on your victory over Bri-"

"Brian Van Vorst? I'll tell you about Brian Van Vorst," Tyler said, grabbing the microphone from the interviewer. "Van Vorst is the worst wrestler here in this business! He was only able to hang in that match because he got lucky and that I was going easy on him. I could have had my boys attack him for me and it would have been easy pickings, but because I am a MAN, i took care of the situation myself!"

"Took care of it yourself huh?"

The two turned to see the black-haired teen in question, with a chair in hand. "You think that you handled our match by yourself? The only way you won that match was because of your stupid team causing distractions and you taking advantage of them," Brian said as he pointed the chair at his rival. "You should take me on like a real man, like you say you are, by fighting me without the help of the Aces and Eights 2.0,"

Donkey Kong and Bowser quickly came out of the hideout and stood in front of their leader. "Oh great, you think you would even have a chance dweeb?" Tyler said as he pointed to his bodyguards. "I'll tell you what: next Monday Night, you take on Bowser and Donkey Kong with a partner of your choice and if you win, I'll give you that chance to fight me without my team behind me,"

Brian smiled as he turned behind him, another teen walking up next to him. The crowd cheered loudly as the teen who came to Brian's side was Sam Dunehew. The two stared at Donkey Kong and Bowser, with determined looks in their eyes.

"See you next week,"

 **Match #3: Team YouTube vs Matthew Lindsey and Tanner Graham (UCW Tag Team Championships Tournament Qualifier)**

Markiplier and Pewdiepie team up to take on Matthew and Tanner of Aces and Eights 2.0. The two YouTubers were able to work together effectively, but Matt and Tanner were able to hang with the older men. Pewds and Mark were able to hit a Million Views (Shatter Machine) and score the victory.

 **Match #4: Kairi and Aqua vs Gotham City Bad Girls (UCW Women's Tag Team Championships Tournament Qualifier)**

The Keyblade Warriors and the Gotham City criminals clashed in a hard contested tag match with high-flying intensity as well punishing submission moves. Even at one point, Kairi jumped off the top rope, hitting Harley and Selena with a Flying Crossbody. However, when Aqua attempted to hit Harley Quinn with a Land of Departure (Disaster Kick), Selena was able to counter it with a forearm straight to Aqua's face. When Kairi tried getting involved, Harley pulled her feet from under her, casuing the young girl's face to crash into the ring apron. Catwoman picked up the Keyblade Master and landed the Feline Fatality (Spinning Wheelbarrow Slam) to get the win.

 **Segment: Attack after the Match**

Kairi picked up her mentor as the two criminals began to celebrate their victory.

"I mean, even though they lost," Dylan began as the two Keyblade wielders began to walk up the ramp. "You can't say that Aqua and Kairi didn't try their best. They only lost because Harley and Catwoman got lucky and got shifty with their tactics,"

As the two Keyblade wielders tried to leave to the backstage area, Harley and Catwoman looked at each other and nodded, rolling out of the ring. With Kairi and Aqua's back turned to them, the two criminals ran up behind them and knocked them, causing the crowd to boo loudly for the poor sportsmanship.

"What the heck!?" Dylan exclaimed, watching the scene with shock. "Why are they attacking Kairi and Aqua? They didn't even do anything wrong!"

"They seem to think that the two Keyblade wielders embarrassed them, so now they are trying to make an example!" Ryan exclaimed as he smiled. "Once again, you can't blame them. They wanted an easy win on the first night of the UCW, but Kairi and Aqua were being very reluctant in trying too hard,"

"You are condoning this?" Dylan asked his friend who nodded. "You need some help my dude,"

The two criminals dragged the other two girls back to the ring and grabbed one table each, putting them all in the ring. Catwoman held Aqua down on the first table as Harley got up to the top rope and jumped, landing the Tantrum (Split-Legged Moonsault) through the table! The crowd booed in anger as Kairi looked up in horror as her mentor was put through the table.

"Quinn landing the Tantrum to put Master Aqua through the table!" Dylan exclaimed as Ryan cheered. "I can't believe that you are cheering for this!"

"Did you not see the elegance of that Monnsault?" Ryan asked his partner with a smirk. "The POKEMON MASTER here calls it nothing better than perfect!"

Catwoman picked Kairi up, but ate a big punch to the face! Kairi tried fighting back against the two criminals, but the numbers game really began to come into effect. Catwoman, with a pissed off expression yelled at her partner.

"Harley! Set up the table so I can put this little bitch through it!"

"LANGUAGE!" Dylan exclaimed as he shook his head in worry. "Don't do this you two! Kairi is just a kid, she doesn't deserve this!"

After Harley set the table up, Selena went behind Kairi and picked her up, nailing the Feline Fatality through the table!

"NO!" Dylan exclaimed as he flinched at the action. "Kairi was just put through the table!"

"Great job Miss Kyle!" Ryan exclaimed as he pumped his fist into the air. "That was great to watch! I have never seen great moves like that in a long time!"

"Once again, I still can't believe you are condoning this,"

Harley Quinn and Catwoman waved goodbye and blew kisses to Kairi and Aqua, who were getting checked out by the medical staff, who had brought stretchers out for the two girls. The crowd was booing loudly at the pair as they left into the backstage area.

 **Match #5: Delsin Rowe vs. Dante (UCW Extreme Rules Extreme Championship Tournament Qualifier)**

The match began with Dante walking up to Delsin and slapping him in the face, causing the Smoke Conduit to jump on him, landing punches left and right. The bell rang as the two faced off in the middle of the ring. A lot of weapons were brought into the match, including kendo sticks, chairs, trash cans, and even at one point, a baseball bat that Dante used to crack Delsin in the head, snapping the bat in half. Towards the middle of the match, Dante tried to land the Demon Killer (1916) through the announce table, but Delsin countered it with elbows to the top of the head and then jumping out of his clutches, knocking him down by tripping him up. Delsin ran up to the top rope and jumped, landing a Phoenix Splash through the table! At the end of the match, a large red lightning bolt struck the middle of the ring as Delsin set Dante up for the Smoke Spiral (Cross-Rhodes), distracting the conduit from his opponent. With the ref distracted from the lightning bolt as well, Dante took advantage by hitting Delsin with a low blow. He then grabbed Delsin and hit the Devil Trigger (Wheelbarrow Slam) for the pinfall. After the demon-slayer left, Delsin was attack by Cole McGrath, who hit him with The Beast (F-5) and left him in the ring.

 **Main Event: Sub-Zero vs Scorpion (UCW Championship Tournament Qualifier)**

Why not end this night with a bang? Scorpion and Sub-Zero tried to attack each other before the match began, but security came out and held them back as much as possible. After the two ninjas agreed to wait until the bell to fight, the match began. The two went hard at each other, as neither of the two were able to get a large advantage, with counters and powerful moves by both. Scorpion was able to hit a top rope Hellfire (CodeBreaker) as Sub-Zero tried hitting his rival with a top rope move. Scorpion went for the Get Over Here! (Spear), but Sub-Zero countered it with knee to the face and then hitting the fire ninja with a melting Wind (Winds of Change). Sub-Zero then set up for the Fatality (Inverted Alabama Slam), but it was countered into the NetherRealm Demon Strike (End of Days) by Scorpion to score the victory.

* * *

 **I know that it took me over a year to update this story, but I hope you all will enjoy this first chapter! I am always open to feedback and I really want to know where I can improve in this series. I hope you all will give this series a chance and I will see you all in the next chapter!**


	3. Friday Night Flood Episode 1

**Alright well I hope you are enjoying the update so far, I'm trying my hardest to make this wrestling company work, I hope it's working for you guys. It's time for the Friday Night show where more people are going to be joining the fray and where storylines will begin to appear. I have a question for you: Would you all like to see a developmental show or an all women's show? Please review your answer!**

* * *

 **Friday Night Flood: Episode 1**

 **(Friction by Imagine Dragons)**

 _Get down with the victim_

 _We both know you need them_

Brian is shown, jumping to land the This is the End. It then shifts to Cole McGrath, who is holding a steel chair in his hand.

 _You're stuck in the middle_

 _Of all irrelevance_

Spongebob, with Patrick on a leash, raises his hand in victory before the screen spins in a circle to show Josh Washington wearing his skull mask

 _You can't fight the friction_

 _So ease it off_

 _Can't take the pressure_

 _So ease it off_

The Aces and Eights 2.0 are shown standing in a diamond formation before the camera zooms into the formation to show the hand sign of Nathan Sharp, before he jumps to land the Monster Inside (630 Senton).

 _Don't tell me to be strong_

 _Ease it off_

 _You can't fight the friction_

 _So ease it off_

It ends with the General Manager, Kim Namjoon, holding an 'ok' sign up to his eye, with the logo appearing on the screen.

* * *

The camera panned over the crowd in Wawanakwa Stadium, where people packed the stadium to watch the show.

"What is up ShadyPeople!"

The camera then panned over to the announce table, with two new faces appearing on the announce team.

"ShadyPenguinn here!" The brown-haired, bearded man announced, wearing a big smile on his face. "Welcome to the FIRST episode of Friday Night Flood and with me, my good friend, royalty himself, THE KingNappy,"

"What's good UCW! We got a stacked card for the first episode of Friday Night Flood and we are about to kick things off with a bang!" Nappy exclaimed as he pointed to the camera. "The only question is: are you all ready?"

"Well, even if they aren't, we have no choice!" Shady exclaimed as a familiar song began to play.

* * *

 _ **Opening Segment: Spongebob and Patrick demand everyone's respect**_

 **(Line in the Sand by Motorhead)**

The crowd shifted their attention to the stage as the guitar began to play over the speakers. Everyone was shocked to see childhood characters, Spongebob Squarepants and Patrick Star, dressed in leather, with the yellow sponge holding Patrick on a leash. The pink starfish snarled into the air as Spongebob smirked, leading his pet towards the ring. He demanded a microphone as the two got into the ring.

"Well, well, well," Spongebob started as the crowd got silent. "I can see you all are surprised to see Pat and I like this huh?"

The crowd all agreed as the yellow sponge laughed. "Well here we are. New and improved," he stated as he leaned on the ropes. "And we aren't your everyday Nicktoon characters. We demand repsect. And we will get that respect by any means necessary,"

The crowd began to boo loudly at the two, which made Spongebob get frustrated. "Oh, so you cheer for us as stupid goofballs, but boo us when we begin to grow up and act like adults?" He asked angrily. "Well screw all of you! Once Pat and I become the must see tag team in UCW, you all will see that you were wrong!"

"You think so, huh?"

The voice boomed through the speakers as titantron changed picture to a secret area of the facility, where two men in hoods were standing next to each other. The crowd began to cheer as they realized who the two hooded men were: The Arrow and his sidekick, Drew Crawford.

"You think that you can just demand respect without doing anything?" The Arrow asked with a deep voice. "Do you really think that is how you do anything here?"

"You get respected by working hard and showing everyone around you how well you handle situations," Drew added. "I would say we do those things perfectly. But of course, we haven't had a match yet to show everyone what we can do,"

Spongebob got a curious look on his face. "Are you saying that even though you haven't wrestled a match yet, you two are better than us?" He asked. "Patrick and I have been through many wrestling companies and decided to land here to grace everyone with our presence. You two rookies have got no experience,"

Drew and his mentor thought about it for a second. They both than looked at the camera. "Fine then. We challenge you two," the Arrow said, shocking the crowd. "You think you are the best? Prove it,"

The two hooded men grabbed their bows and loaded one arrow each before pointing them at the camera. "Once we beat you cartoons, we will prove..." Drew began before looking at his mentor.

"YOU TWO HAVE FAILED UCW!"

They then shot an arrow into the camera, causing it to go to black, leaving Spongebob and Patrick in the ring with an angry expression on their faces.

* * *

 _ **Sebastian Castellanos vs Jaune Arc (UCW Inter-Dimensional Championship Qualifier)**_

Jaune has begun to wail on Sebastian in the corner, knocking the older man down in a sitting position. As the detective tried shaking the cobwebs out of his head, the young knight ran to the opposite corner before running back and jumping, hitting Sebastian with a low Corner Dropkick! He pulls the man out from the corner and jumps into a cover!

1..

2..

KICK OUT!

"Sebastian able to kick out of the dropkick given from Jaune!" Shady exclaimed in excitement. "Both men are fighting for their right to go to next week's main event to crown our first ever Inter-Dimensional Champion in the UCW!"

"That's right Shady and so far, these men have been giving it their all!" Nappy agreed as Jaune tried to wear down the leg of his opponent. "Jaune has had some impressive moves while Sebastian is showing that older never means worse!"

*SKIP*

Sebastian moved out of the way of an Aura Break (Discus Clothesline) and picked up the blonde knight, putting him into a Powerbomb position. With a running head start, the detective throws Jaune into the turnbuckle, landing the Turnbuckle Powwrbomb! With a hook of the leg, Sebastian falls into the cover.

1..

...

2...

...

KICK OUT!

Sebastian began to get frustrated as he began to lay the smackdown on Jaune, nailing him with punches right to the head, getting a real negative response out of the crowd. He then stomped on the young teen before covering him yet again.

1..

2..

Kick out!

"Sebastian isn't liking how Jaune keeps kicking out," Nappy explained as the detective tried arguing with the ref. "Resiliency is key in these kinds of matches,"

*SKIP*

Sebastian and Jaune began trading blows, with Jaune's strikes getting loud cheers and Sebastian's strikes getting mixed reactions. Sebastian went for a clothesline, but Jaune ducked and kicked the detective in the gut. Jaune looked at the detective before going to the corner and crouching down, preparing for the Shield Bash (Spear).

"Is this it?" ShadyPenguinn asked as he watched the young knight preparing for his finishing move. "If Jaune lands this move, he'll be one step closer to his first championship!"

Jaune got a running start, but the Shield Bash was countered by Sebastian by him moving out of the way, causing Arc to run right into the steel post! Sebastian pulled the knight up by the back of his shirt, putting him in position for the Evil Within (KillSwitch), landing the move and moving into the cover.

1...

...

2...

...

3...

 **(Devil in I by Slipknot)**

"Here is your winner...Sebastian Castellanos!" Glynda Goodwitch announced as the crowd gave a mixed reaction.

"THAT'S IT!" Nappy yelled as Sebastian's music began to play. "Sebastian moves onto the main event next week to fight for the Inter-Dimensional Championship!"

*SKIP*

As Sebastian walked up the ramp with his arm up in victory as Jaune looked on from the ring, slamming his fist down on the mat in frustration. He stands up and puts his hands on his head in sadness for not winning. Jaune looked at the crowd and found Pyrrha Nikos, who began to boost up the crowd. Everyone in the stadium gave Jaune a round of applause for his performance in his first ever match, surprising the young knight.

"Despite losing, the crowd is cheering for the underdog because of his performance," Shady said as Jaune smiled lightly and got out of the ring, jumping over the barricade and meeting with Pyrrha. "Everyone has something to prove here in this company and Jaune has just proved himself to the entire UCW universe,"

Jaune and Pyrrha hugged as they both walked towards the backstage area.

* * *

 _ **Backstage Segment: Team Bikini Bottom Bad Boys demand RM's respect**_

Kim Namjoon was sitting in a chair behind his desk, watching the monitor that was right next to him. "Both men fought hard. It was definitely a good match to kick off the action that is still coming,"

The door to the manager's room just open as Spongebob, still holding Patrick on the leash, stomped in. "Ever hear of knocking, hangmun *****?" The general manager asked, standing up from his seat. "What do you want?"

"What do I want?" Spongebob asked before motioning to Patrick. " _WE_ want you to take care of the 'Arrow Buddies'. They think they can just interrupt me, while I'm speaking, and say that they are better than us!"

RM chuckles a little bit, causing Spongebob to get more angry. "What's so funny!?"

Namjoon smiled as he looked down at the yellow sponge. "To be honest, it's funny seeing someone like you get riled up," he started, causing Spongebob to try and say something before getting shut up by the general manager. "You want me to take care of your problems for you?"

"We demand you to get rid of them!"

RM's smile turned into an angry frown before getting into Spongebob's face, causing Patrick to growl at him. "You, pineapple boy," he started, poking the sponge in the chest. "..Don't demand anything of me. I am your boss, everything I say, goes. You want so badly to have Drew and The Arrow eat their words?"

The two nodded with frowns on their face. "Then you are going to be facing them in a match tonight," RM explained, Spongebob nodding in agreement. "Not only is this going to be a tag match, it is going to be a qualifier match for the tournament leading to the tag team championship match at Devil's Playground..."

"...You think you have the skills to pay the bills? Prove it and get into the tournament," Namjoon explained as he pointed to the door. "Now get out of my office. I'm busy,"

The two friends left the general manager's office as Kim Namjoon sat down at his chair, rubbing his temple. "Demand things from me? Yeah, not gonna happen..."

* * *

 _ **Lara Croft vs Analeia Sanders (UCW Women's Championship Tournament Qualifier)**_

Lara grabs the younger girl and puts her into a suplex position out on the apron. To everyone's shock and horror, the adventurer delivered a devastating suplex, causing the younger teen to clutch her back in pain as she rolled onto the floor. Lara didn't let up as she jumped off the apron and picked Analeia up, throwing her into the barricade!

"Lara Croft is not letting up on Analeia! The adventurer is beating down on the pink haired girl!" Shady exclaimed as Lara slammed her opponent's head into the steel steps. "She really wants in this tournament!"

"Who wouldn't?" Nappy asked in wonder. "Everyone wants to be in these tournaments to try and become a champion for the company! If you have to brutally beat down your opponent to do so, then that is what you'll have to do!"

*SKIP*

Lara, still in control, whipped Analeia into the ropes, causing her to bounce back towards her. She went for a clothesline, but the young teen ducked underneath it and bounced off the ropes again. Lara tried hitting another clothesline, but Analeia dodged it yet again, jumping onto the middle rope. She then springboarded off of it and nailed the older girl with an elbow! Seeing her chance, Analeia dropped an elbow straight to Croft's chest before covering her.

1..

...

Kick out!

"That only scored Analeia a 1 count, she hasn't caused enough damage to her opponent yet!" Shady called out.

Analeia kept the pressure going as she began to slam Lara's limbs into the mat before getting to her head, putting her into a headlock. Lara easily powered out and elbowed the younger girl and grabbed her head, landing a Jawbreaker! She waited until Analeia stood up and the bounced off the ropes, landing the Gunshot (Running Forearm Smash)!

"NAILED IT!" Nappy exclaimed. "That Gunshot connects and it looks like it is well over for Analeia!"

Lara goes for the cover..

1...

...

2...

...

Kick out at 2.9999!

Lara shot up after her opponent kicked out and looked at the referee, beginning to argue with the man for not counting fast enough. Analeia used the ropes to pull herself up as much as she could.

*SKIP*

Lara grabbed Analeia's arm and set her up for the Disarmer, but the young teen spun out of it and forearmed her in the face. As Lara tried to regain her bearings, Analeia landed the Otaku for Life (Superkick to the back of the head)!

"Otaku for Life connects!" Shady called as the crowd cheered loudly. "Is this going to be it?!"

Analeia jumped into the cover!

1...

...

2...

...

3!

 **(Bring Me To Life by Evanesence)**

"Here is your winner and moving on to the UCW Women's Championship Tournament, Analeia Sanders!" Glynda yelled out, the crowd in the stadium going crazy for the young teen girl, who got her hand raised by the referee.

"Analeia moves on to the Tournament and so far, the first match that we will be seeing in the tournament is going to Yang vs Analeia!" Nappy exclaimed as he slapped his forehead. "That is going to be one hell of a match!"

"You're right Nappy. Yang, with her brawling capabilities and Analeia, with her speed and technician abilities, it's going to be a great fight," Shady stated.

* * *

 _ **Backstage Segment: Interview with Miles "Tails" Prower**_

Dawn, from Pokemon, was standing with Sonic the Hedgehog's best friend: Tails.

"Tails, you seem to have a mountain to climb tonight as you take on the God of War, Kratos," she stated as the young wrestler nodded. "How do you think you could win something like this?"

Tails gulped as he looked at the interviewer. "Honestly, I don't think I'm going to get out of that ring in one piece. But there is one thing people need to know about me; never underestimate me!"

A loud scoff was heard as Kratos, the God of War, walked up and grabbed the microphone out of Dawn's hand. "Do you really think you can damage the God of War?" He asked in a rough voice, causing Tails to look nervous, but nod. "You will not live to see tomorrow. I will break you and end your career faster than you fall into the Hedgehog's shadow,"

The crowd booed as Kratos dropped the microphone and walked away, causing Tails to shake in fear, not understanding what he got himself into...

* * *

 _ **Tails vs Kratos**_

Kratos ran at Tails straight away and hit the small fox with a Big Boot, knocking his young opponent down. The ref tried his hardest to keep Kratos away from Tails to go check on him, but the God of War pushed him aside and lifted Tails onto his shoulders, ramming his back into the turnbuckle! Tails screamed in pain as he clutched his back, as Kratos looked at him menacingly, stalking his prey.

"Right out the gate, Kratos is absolutely destroying Tails!" Nappy called as he winced. "They don't call him the God of War for nothing,"

The crowd booed loudly, but the Spartan paid no attention as he awaited Tails to get up from the last attack. He ran to deliver a large clothesline, but to his surprise, the small fox ducked out of the way, causing the larger man to crash into the corner! Tails, noticing the oppurtunity, began to kick the back of Kratos and when the Spartan tried to shake him off, Tails ducked underneath the punch and began to land punches and kicks to Kratos's gut.

"Tails not backing down at all! He did say to not to underestimate him," Shady stated as he turned to his partner. "Were you expecting this kind of offense from the smaller fox Nappy?"

"Not at all," Nappy said as Tails dropkicked Kratos's knee, causing the God of War to fall to the other knee. "Tails never seemed like the one to take the fight to a literal god!"

Tails backed up and ran towards his opponent, kneeing Kratos in the face, knocking him down onto the ground. He looked behind him and ran, going for the Hacking the System (Lionsault), but when he flipped to land the sault, he got caught by Kratos. The God of War transitioned his small opponent and marched around, before falling and landing the Titan Strike (Jackhammer)!

"Titan Strike connects! That's it!" Shady called as Kratos stood on Tails's stomach for the cover.

1..

2..

3!

 **(Decadence by Disturbed)**

"Here is your winner, the God of War, Kratos!" Glynda announced as she held her hand to her mouth. "Someone should really go check on Tails..."

*SKIP*

Kratos made his way up the ramp as the EMTS began to tend to Tails after the harsh landing from the Titan Strike. Kratos's frown became a look of annoyance and hatred as he marched back to the ring and pushed away the medical staff, leaving him to finish what he started.

"Kratos, what the hell are you doing dawg!?" Nappy exclaimed in fear as the bigger man picked up the fox. "You've proven your point, there is no sense to do this!"

The God of War whipped Tails to the ropes and once he came back, the small fox ate a Kill all Gods (Brogue Kick) right to the face! Tails's body went limp as Kratos rolled to the outside and began tearing apart the announce table.

"Kratos! You can not do this!" Shady shouted, the bigger man ignoring him. "He's defenseless, why are you still attacking him!?"

Kratos dragged Tails out by his foot and punched in the face for good measure before picking him up above his head.

"THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS TO USELESS WORMS LIKE YOU!"

Before Kratos threw Tails into the table, a chair was brought across Kratos's back, surprising the God of War! He dropped the fox onto the ground and turned around to see who his attacker was and once everyone saw who it was, they went ballistic! Standing in front of the God of War, with a chair in hand, was Bobby Pendragon, the Traveler! He gripped the chair in his hand as he pointed it at Kratos.

"WHAT!?" Both Nappy and Shady yelled in surprise as Kratos glared at Pendragon and tried to attack him.

Bobby dodged and used his speed to land chair shots, wearing down the God of War before dropping the chair and grabbing the head of Kratos, planting him down with authority with a DDT on the chair! The crowd cheered as the Traveler went to go check on his friend, making sure he was alright. As the two had their backs turned, Kratos sat up, seemingly unaffected by the DDT.

"Bobby, Tails, get out of there!" Shady shouted at the two who realized Kratos was up and moving.

With Tails on his back, Pendragon ran as fast as he could to the ramp, Kratos glaring at the two as Bobby breathed heavily, lucky enough to get away. Kratos's music played as the scene cut to commercial.

* * *

 **The Arrow and Drew Crawford vs Bikini Bottom Bad Boys (Tag Team Championships Tournament Qualifier)**

Drew got cornered by Patrick, who was beginning to crush his smaller opponent by standing on his stomach. Crawford tried everything in his power to get out, but the power of the pink starfish was stopping anything he tried to do.

"Patrick is really showing the rookie no mercy!" Nappy announced. "Maybe the two archers shouldn't have picked a fight with the vets!"

*SKIP*

Patrick tagged Spongebob into the match and lifted Drew up into an Electric Chair position. But before Spongebob could jump off the top rope, Drew punched the starfish in the face before getting over his head, jumping to tag in his mentor. The Arrow got into the ring and dropkicked Patrick's back, knocking him into the corner and causing Spongebob to fall off the top rope. The green-hooded wrestler picked up the yellow sponge and landed multiple kicks to the sides of his opponent before spinning around and landing a Roundhouse Kick, the impact so loud that the people in the back of the stadium could hear it!

"What an amazing kick by the Arrow! Almost kicked Spongebob's spongey head off of his shoulders!" Shady exclaimed.

Patrick tried running at his opponent, but the archer dodged to the side and pushed on Patrick's back, sending him into the steel post! Drew then ran at him and landed a Basement Dropkick right to the pink starfish's head, causing it to collide with the post!

*SKIP*

Spongebob was able to knock down Drew as the young rookie attempted a Crossbody. Spongebob ran up to the top rope and pointed his arms up to the sky before jumping and landing a very Macho Man-ish elbow, covering Drew after the hit!

1..

...

2...

...

Kick out!

Spongebob smacked the mat before getting in position for the Patty Flip (Zig-Zag). As soon as Crawford stood up, the yellow sponge ran and jumped, grabbing the young rookie by his neck. However, Drew used the ropes to anchor himself before throwing Spongebob backwards. As soon as the Nickelodeon star got back up to his feet, Drew ran up to him and landed a picture perfect Step-Up Enziguri!

"What an Enziguri!" Nappy exclaimed as Drew went for the cover.

1..

2..

Kick out!

Patrick tried causing interference by growling at Drew, making the young rookie irritated. Instead of focusing on Spongebob himself, Drew ran towards the ropes and junped, landing a Springboard Dropkick, knocking the pink starfish onto the ground!

"DREW!"

Drew turned to his mentor who had an angry expression on his face. "Why are you not focusing on Spongebob!? He is your opponent right now!"

Before Drew could turn his attention back to the yellow sponge, Spongebob ran and landed the Patty Flip! The Arrow put his hands on his head in frustration as Spongebob covered his apprentice.

1..

...

2...

...

The cover was broken up by the Arrow who pulled Spongebob by the leg!

Patrick ran back into the ring and tried to land a clothesline, but the superhero ducked and landed a dropkick of his own, slightly stunning the pink starfish. The Arrow ran to the opposite ropes and ran back, eating a GORE! (Gore), knocking the hero onto his back!

"GORE!" Shady yelled as the crowd booed at Patrick who shook his arms like an ape. "Patrick using an ECW classic move, made famous by Rhyno!"

Drew, seeing his mentor down on the ground, ran and gave Patrick a Chop Block, knocking the big man down onto one knee. He ran back and bounced off the ropes, landing a Low Dropkick to knock the bigger man out of the ring! Spongebob tried taking advantage as Drew turned around, jumping to try and land the Spongey-Edge (Rough Ryder), but was surprised when Drew caught him! Drew transitioned the sponge into a Powerbomb position and as his opponent waved his hands frantically, the rookie Powerbombed Spongebob!

"What a Powerbomb by Drew! Really showing off his strength," Shady stated as the Arrow got up to his corner and asked to be tagged in.

Drew tagged in his mentor before picking up Spongebob and putting him into a Gory Bomb position. Grabbing the yellow sponge's head, Drew spun him around, landing the Split Arrow (Brian Cage's Weapon X)! The Arrow then took his position on the rope rope and jumped, flipping, and landing the Green Arrow (Red Arrow)!

"That's gotta be it!" Nappy called as Patrick tried to get involved, but was forearmed down by a leaping Drew Crawford! "The Arrow Killer connects!"

The Arrow covered his opponent:

1..

..

2..

..

3!

 **(The Arrow theme)**

"Here are your winners and moving on to the Tag Team Championships Tournament, Drew Crawford and the Arrow!" Glynda announced as the crowd cheered loudly.

"The rookies prove that they actually belong here," Shady said as the mentor and apprentice celebrated in the ring as Spongebob slinks out of the ring. "Spongebob kept running his mouth and was shut up by the two heroes!"

*SKIP*

Spongebob looked at Patrick and motioned to the ring, the two running in to try and surprise the pair who were celebrating their victory. They ran in and both went for clotheslines, but they were ducked under. As they turned around, both Spongebob and Patrick were met with Superkicks right to the face!

"The veterans tried attacking, but were definently surprised with those Superkicks!" Shady exclaimed. "Who doesn't like a good kick to the face?"

"Spongebob and Patrick sure don't," Nappy answered as the pair shared a chuckle as Spongebob and Patrick retreated up the ramp, as Drew and The Arrow stared at them, begging them to try and attack them again.

* * *

 **Leon Kennedy vs Jake Muller (Extreme Rules Match to enter the UCW Extreme Championship Tournament Qualifier)**

The two survivors had a friendly test of strength, which Jake obviously won. Leon sweeped the son of Wesker's leg from under him and rolled on the ground, standing back up, with Jake standing back up just as fast. They both tried hitting each other, but the other was able to counter. Leon went for a jumping clothesline, but Jake caught him and lifted him up before slamming Leon on his knee, executing the Backbreaker!

"What an excellent showing of skill by both men," Shady stated ad the crowd cheered loudly for the two in the ring.

*SKIP*

Leon was able to dump Jake outside of the ring as the mercenary went for a clothesline, with Leon pulling down the ropes just in time. As Jake began getting up, Leon ran and bounced off the ropes before flying through the ropes and landing a Suicide Dive, ramming the bigger man into the barricade! Leon stood up and smirked before forming a gun with his hand and pointing it at Jake, playfully shooting the imaginary gun.

"Mind games are already starting between the two friends," Nappy said as he looked at Shady. "Is it wise to start a mind game with someone stronger than you Shady?"

"Hey, Jake may be stronger than Leon, but that doesn't mean Leon isn't strong too!" The tallest penguin in the land exclaimed. "He was put through the top notch training to survive the zombie apocalypse and that is clearly on display here,"

Leon looked underneath the ring to try and find a weapon to use in the match, but before he could get his hands on anything, Jake grabbed him and threw his rival into the barricade. Before Leon could move, he was picked up and slammed down onto the barricade, causing him to grab his back in pain! Jake didn't let up as he then picked Leon up and pulled him closer, ramming his shoulder into the ex-cop's body, knocking him down!

*SKIP*

The two were back in the ring, each gripping a kendo stick in their hands. They both smiled at each other as they collided the sticks together, surprising the crowd with a kendo stick sword fight!

"Even though they are opponents tonight, Leon and Jake's respect towards each other is showing with this playful fight!" Nappy exclaimed. "Reminding me a little bit of Star Wars!"

Leon was able to take advantage with his faster strikes, hitting the mercenary in multiple spots on his body, causing Jake to cry out in pain with the wood colliding with his body! Leon threw the stick out of the ring as Jake dragged himself to the corner. Leon went into the adjacent corner, pointing his fist towards his opponent before taking off, landing a corner forearm smash, damn near taking Muller's head off!

"OH MY JESUS!" Shady shouted. "Leon landed the Pinpoint Accuracy and almost knocking Jake's head into the crowd!"

Jake fell to the mat and Leon hooked his leg, covering him.

1..

...

2..

...

Kick out!

Leon nodded to himself as he ran and jumped onto the ropes to attempt to land the LeonSault (Lionsault), but as Kennedy fell towards Jake, the mercenary lifted up his knees, countering the finishing move! Jake stood up and grabbed Leon by his head and put him into a DDT position before falling quickly, spiking Leon down with the Quick Gunshot (Spike DDT)! Jake then covered Leon to go for the win!

1..

...

2...

..

Kick out!

Jake put his hands on his head in exasperation, trying to figure out what he has to do to put his rival away. He looked towards the timekeepers area and saw the steel chair that Glynda was sitting in. He slid out of the ring and demanded that the Huntress move.

"MOVE!" He exclaimed as the blonde announcer moved as fast as possible before Muller grabbed the chair and closed it.

"Jake has some intentions with that chair!" Nappy called as Jake went back into the ring and waited for Leon to stand up.

As soon as Leon stood up, Jake went for a headshot with the chair, but Kennedy ducked underneath it and kicked his rival in the gut, knocking Jake down onto his knees. Leon went behind him and picked Jake up, making sure that the chair was right underneath them. Leon grabbed Jake by his head and fell backwards, landing the Inverted DDT that he calls Apocalypse!

"An Apocalypse right on the steel chair!" Nappy exclaimed as Leon went for the cover. "Dawg, it seems all over for the mercenary!"

1..

...

2...

...

3!

 **(Nightmare by Set it Off)**

"Here is your winner and advancing to the Extreme Championship Tournament, Leon Kennedy!" Glynda announced as the crowd cheered loudly, the referee raising Leon's arm in victory.

"The tournament for the Extreme Championship is starting to shape itself," Nappy stated as Leon lifted Jake up, who clutched his head in pain, but still had enough strength to lift up the others arm with a show of respect. "Next week it is going to be Dante vs Leon Kennedy to see who will go to the finals on the first side of the bracket!"

*SKIP*

The two survivors were walking up the ramp before turning to the crowd for one final arm raise, but before they could turn back around, they were attacked with steel chairs! The two assailants were made visible and the crowd began to boo as they saw Dante and Wesker!

"DANTE AND WESKER!?" Nappy exclaimed loudly in surprise as they continued the attack on Leon and Chris. "WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING OUT HERE!?"

"Dante wants to obviously weaken Leon before their tournament match," Shady explained as Dante slammed the chair on Leon's knee, causing him to cry out in pain. "But why in the heck is Wesker attacking his own son!? They are blood relatives, the leader of the Umbrella Corporation shouldn't be doing this!"

Albert grabbed Jake and put the open chair around his son's head before landing a nasty Nemisis (Twist of Fate) onto him! Jake coughed in pain, clutching his throat as much as possible, with Wesker smirking evilly. Dante put the chair around Leon's knee before stomping on it really hard, causing the older man to cry out in pain, grabbing for his knee. Both Dante and Wesker nodded, being proud of their work, before leaving the scene. Both Leon and Jake laid motionless on the state as medical staff attended them, bringing stretchers.

"What a nasty attack by both Dante and Wesker. I understand Dante wants to win and Wesker may not like the fact that his son is buddy buddy with the people who against him, but doing something like this is inexcusable!" Shady shouted as the two were put onto the stretchers and carried to the ambulances. "I have a feeling our general manager RM is going to have some words for the duo!"

* * *

 **Backstage Segment: Namjoon confronts Dante and Wesker**

Dante and Wesker were walking back stage, with the younger of the two smiling and drinking a can of beer, while the more sophisticated of the two had his hands behind him in a proper manner. A hand reached out and stopped Wesker from moving forward, causing the villain to take his glasses off in anger. "If I were you, you would take your hand off me," he said in a dark voice as the camera panned and showed the general manager, Kim Namjoon, with an angry expression on his face.

"What the hell was that!?" RM asked angrily as the two chuckled. "Not only did you seriously damage two members of the roster, you did so in an inexcusable manner!"

"Oh what the hell is your problem *BLEEP*-er?" Dante asked. "All we were doing is taking out the competition. That Extreme Championship is going to be mine!"

"I may disagree with you my young friend, because I'm also going to be in the tournament. My qualifier is going to be a cakewalk," Wesker said before turning his attention back to the UCW general manager. "But what we do is none of your business,"

"IT'S EXACTLY MY BUSINESS! ATTACKING YOUR OWN SON IS NOT COOL BY THE WAY!" Namjoon shouted into Wesker's face, causing the crowd to cheer loudly. He took a deep breath before continuing. "Look. What you two did is very sinful. I could fire you two..."

"...but here is what I'll do. Leon and Jake are obviously going to want revenge on you two," RM stated before looking at the two with a glare. "So next week on the second episode of Friday Night Flood, you two will take on the team of Leon Kennedy and Jake Muller in a Extreme Rules Tornado Tag Match!"

The crowd cheered loudly at the desicion as Dante got into the manager's face. "Who the *BLEEP* do you think you are!?" He yelled as he raised a fist. "Why I should knock your gay *BLEEP* Korean boy band face out!"

Wesker pulled Dante back as he glared at the younger man, causing Dante to shut up. "Fine. But we arent responsible for what happens to Kennedy and Muller next week," he said before poking a finger into Namjoon's chest. "Their blood is on YOUR hamds,"

Wesker put his shades back on before motioning his head. "Come Dante. We have much to discuss,"

The two left as RM shook his head disbelief. "Naneun-i ttong-eul wihae chungbunhi don-eulbadji moshanda *****..." he said quietly as he walked back to his office.

* * *

 **Main Event: Sam Dunehew w/Brian Van Vorst vs Matthew Lindsey w/Aces and Eights 2.0**

Matthew began the match with a couple of kicks to the legs of the bigger teen, but Sam was unaffected. Lindsey ran back and bounced off the ropes and attempted a clothesline, but Sam just ran forward, the smaller wrestler colliding with his body, getting knocked down!

"Sam used his body as a damn roadblock!" Nappy exclaimed as he quietly added: "That's one roadblock I would not want to be in front of,"

Matthew stood up and looked to his team for advise, the group just shrugging their shoulders. Unknowing to Matt, Sam was running at him and with the force of a mach truck, ran into him so hard, sending him flying and landing on his team, knocking them down!

"Dear God!" Shady shouted. "Sam is using his body as a weapon so far in this match, sending Matthew into the arms of the Aces and Eights 2.0!"

Brian, on Sam's side of the ring, cheered loudly and reached out for a fist bump, which his friend happily gave him. Matthew was picked up by Tanner and thrown into the ring where Dunehew awaited him. Matthew crawled to the corner and began to pick himself up, so Sam took a running start and attempted a corner clothesline, but his smaller opponent got out of the way in the knick of time, causing the big man to bounce out of the corner. Matthew took advantage of this by landing a Chop Block on the back of Sam's legs, knocking him dowm!

"Matthew takes advantage of a small mistake made by Sam," Shady stated as Matthew began to land rapid punches on Sam's head. "There is some fight in the other members of Aces and Eights 2.0 I see,"

Dropping knees and elbows galore, Matthew thought it was a good time to attempt a cover.

1..

A powerful kickout, sending Matthew halfway across the ring!

"There may be fight in him, but I'm pretty sure Lindsey lacks the brain that is needed in this match," Nappy insulted. "Does he really think a few knees and elbows are going to win him this match?"

*SKIP*

Matthew had Sam in a headlock as the big man was in a seated position, with the smaller wrestler wrenching his head. Brian began to bang on the steel steps and slap the ring aprom, causing the crowd to clap to get Sam back into the match. He began to pick himself up and he ran towards the ropes, bouncing off and throwing Matthew towards the opposite ropes. Once he bounced off and came back, Sam lifted him up and spun him around, slamming Lindsey down with the Dimebag Special (Deep Six)!

"A thunderous Dimebag Special to get Sam back into the match!" Shady announced as both men were laying down in the ring, both clutching a body part in pain. "This might be enough to get Sam back into the match!

Sam crawled over to Matthew's body and hooked is leg:

1..

..

2..

...

As the referee wasn't looking, Tyler ran up and put Matthew's leg on the ropes, causing the ref to look and stop counting! The crowd booed loudly as Brian got pissed, walking over to that side of the ring. "I don't know what Brian thinks he is doing, but that's shark infested water's he is walking towards!"

Tyler raised his arms in invitation to Brian but the high flyer thought better and backed off for the time being. Tyler and the rest of the group snickered. "I THOUGHT SO!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, causing Brian to get an idea in his head for later.

Sam picked Matthew up, but as the referee was trying to calm down the situation outside if the ring, Lindsey kicked ip, landing a blow where the sun don't shine!

"Oh come on dawg!" Nappy yelled to the referee. "Why did you turn your back on that!? Matthew should be disqualified!"

Brian got on the apron and began to yell at the referee but the official was having none of it, telling the young man to get off the apron. Matthew took advantage and waited until Sam was picking himself up before walking back a little bit.. Now with Sam in a kneeling position, Matthew took off and landed a clean Showing Off (Shining Wizard) right to Sam's face!

"Showing Off connects! This could be it!" Shady exclaimed as Matt went for the cover.

1..

...

2..

...

Kick out at 2.999!

Matthew stood up and got into the referee's face, slapping his hands together as he told the ref to count faster. Shaking his head in frustration, he picked Sam up and out his knee to his head and grabbing his arm, attempting to land the Matt Attack (Zack Attack) to end the match. As he tried to get in position however, Sam powered out and picked Matthew up, landing a Samoan Drop on the smaller teen! Sam got in position to attempt a Guitar Smash (Yujiro Takahashi's Miami Shine), but Tyler, Tanner, and Shawn all got onto the apron to distract him. Brian had enough of the Aces and Eights 2.0 and ran as fast as he could into the ring and towards Tyler, landing a gigantic Superkick right to his rival's face! Tanner and Shawn jumped down to check on their leader and as they did, Brian got another sly idea. He ran up to the top rope and turned, causing the three on the floor to look up at him. He jumped and landed a Moonsault on all three of them, taking them out of the equation!

"Brian with the assist! Now we won't have anymore interference for the rest of the match," Shady said with a smile as Sam turned his attention back to his opponent.

Matthew kicked Sam in the stomach to try and land a Matt Attack, but Sam elbowed him in the gut before he could do so. He powered out and picked the smaller wrestler up on his shoulders before spinning him around, landing the Guitar Smash!

"Guitar Smash connects! This has got to be it!"

Sam hooks the leg and covers Matthew!

1..

..

2...

...

3!

 **(Disaaterpiece by Slipknot)**

"Here is your winner, Sam Dunehew!" Glynda announced as Brian ran into the ring and rose his friend's arm in victory.

Tyler, Tanner, and Shawn ran into the ring and tried attacking the two, but they were able to get out of the ring before they could be touched. As they walked up the ramp, they pointed at Tyler and his gang before smiling.

"SEE YOU MONDAY NIGHT ACES AND LATES!"

The show ends as Brian and Sam raise their arms as the Aces and Eights 2.0 glare at them from inside the ring.

* * *

 ***Hangmun- asshole in Korean**

 ***Naneun-i ttong-eul wihae chungbuhi don-eulbadji moshanda- I don't get paid enough for this shit in Korean**

 **Well I believe I got this done pretty fast! Well, take it that it took me over a year to update this story in the first place, I can't really say anything lol. Once again, I'm always open to constructive criticism and I really want to know how I can improve on this story. Please review or PM me your opinions and I will hopefully improve in the next chapter. Once again, I need more suggestions for fictional characters (especially female) and I could still use OC's (once again mostly female). Thank you so much for reading and see ya next time! AnimeforLife out!**


	4. Roster Update: Big Changes!

**Alright, so I had no idea that this was going to happen today, but my roster has been put through some changes! There are going to be some noticeable cuts due to many owners in the FWM already owning these characters and using them in their companies. So the roster has been tampered with so here are the results!**

Brian Van Vorst (OC)

Age: 17

Alignment: Face

Attire: White tank top, black jeans, black shoes, and black fingerless gloves

Signatures: Van Vorst Punch (Superman Punch), V-Breaker (Two Handed Bulldog)

Finishers: This is the End (Springboard Curbstomp), Take a Vacation! (Trouble in Paradise)

Theme: In the End by Black Veil Brides

Sebastian Castellanos (Evil Within 1&2)

Age: 38

Alignment: Tweener

Attire: the attire he wears in the Evil Within 2

Signatures: Survival (Turnbuckle Powerbomb), Detective Theory (Chaos Theory)

Finishers: Evil Within (KillSwitch), Case Closed (Double Arm DDT)

Theme: Devil in I by Slipknot

Sam Dunehew (OC)

Age: 17

Alignment: Face

Attire: Wears cargo shorts and black shoes

Signatures: Falling Out (Full Nelson Slam), The Dimebag Special (Deep Six)

Finishers: Disaaterpiece (Superkick), Guitar Smash (Miami Shine)

Theme: Disaaterpiece by Slipknot

Link (Twilight Princess)

Age: 15

Alignment: Face

Attire: The Twilight Princess tunic

Signatures: Mastersword (Running European Uppercut to kneeling opponent), Hey! Listen! (Roundhouse Kick)

Finishers: Tri-Force of Courage (Jumping Brainbuster), Twilight Collapse (Lumbar Check)

Theme: Lost in the Echo by Linkin Park

Tyler Lockwood (OC)

Age: 18

Alignment: Heel

Attire: Black leather vest with skulls running down it with black pants and black and white shoes.

Signatures: Sidewinder Suplex, Dealing the Cards (Rolling Senton)

Finishers: Lockwood Bomb (Bubba Bomb), Full House (Claymore Kick)

Theme: Ace of Spades by Motorhead

Handsome Jack (Borderlands)

Age: 24

Alignment: Heel

Attire: Clothes from Borderlands 2

Signatures: Handsome Slam (Alabama Slam), Tales from Borderlands (Helluva Kick)

Finishers: Handsome Kick (Buzzsaw Kick to kneeling opponent), Butt Stalion Rush (Osaka Street Cutter)

Theme: King of Kings by Motorhead

Timothy Rhodes (OC)

Age: 27

Alignment: Heel

Attire: Before a match, he wears a nice suit and tie. When a match begins, he loosens the tie and unbuttons the shirt a little bit.

Signatures: Fancy Life (Jumping DDT), Demonic Devastation (Reverse Spinning STO)

Finishers: Multiple Personality (Spike Piledriver), Better than You (Diving Headbutt)

Theme: Jekyll and Hyde by Five Finger Death Punch

Dawson Van Vorst (OC, Brian's brother)

Age: 18

Alignment: Face

Attire: Black and red elbow pads with black and red tights

Signatures: Clothesline from Port Angeles (Clothesline from Hell), Double V Special (Hammerlock DDT)

Finishers: Fight till the End (BullHammmer Elbow), Dawson's Creek (Pete Dunne's Bitter End)

Theme: My Fight by Ashes to New

Joker (DC)

Age: 29

Alignment: Heel (We all know people's opinion of Jared Leto's Joker XD)

Attire: Purple and green tights

Signatures: Laughing Gas (Psycho Driver), Crowbar Strike (Penalty Kick)

Finishers: Killing Joke (Joker Driver), Punchline (Brass Knuckle Punch)

Theme: Purple Lamborghini by Rick Ross

Sage Mcheechran (OC)

Age: 19

Alignment: Heel

Attire: Red tights with black barbwire symbols on it

Signatures: Follow Me (Uranage), Back Senton

Finishers: Hearing Aid (Bray Wyatt's Sister Abigail), Darkness Awaits (Half Boston Crab with a Crossface locked in at the same time. Think the Emma Lock)

Theme: Broken out in Love by Mark Crozer and the Rels

Matthew Lindsey (OC)

Age: 18

Alignment: Heel

Attire: Black tights, similar to AJ Styles. Has a black elbow pad on his left arm.

Signatures: Showing Off (Shining Wizard), Disaster Kick

Finishers: Matt Attack (Zack Attack), Lindsey Driver (Mitchonuku Driver)

Theme: Ace of Spades by Motorhead

Josh Washington (Until Dawn)

Age: 20

Alignment: Heel

Attire: Blue Suspender jeans with a black long sleeved shirt underneath

Signatures: Plain Torture (Vise Grip, usually with a weapon), Going Crazy (Eat Defeat)

Finishers: Revenge is SO SWEET! (Tombstone Piledriver), Until Dawn (Hell's Gate)

Theme: Gasoline by Halsey

Michael Monroe (Until Dawn)

Age: 20

Alignment: Face

Attire: White tank top and blue jeans

Signatures: Don't Move (Running Twisting Neckbreaker), Presidential Slam (Fall Away Slam)

Finishers: Firestarter (Skull-Crushing Finale), Monroe Bomb (Spinning Sit-out Powerbomb)

Theme: Hero by Skillet

Matt Fisher (Until Dawn)

Age: 19

Alignment: Face

Attire: Dark blue tights that have 'Fisher' going down one leg

Signatures: People Pleaser (Jumping STO), Near-Death Experience (Rope Rebound Snap German Suplex)

Finishers: Wendigo Killer (Headlock Driver), Fisher-Plex (Bridging Fisherman Suplex)

Theme: Here to Show the World by Downstait

Chris Flice (Until Dawn)

Age: 19

Alignment: Face

Attire: Glasses, black t-shirt, and black shorts

Signatures: Underdog Rising (Slingblade), Horrors of the Night (Lifting Inverted DDT)

Finishers: Headshot (Headbutt, think Jack Gallagher), Fighting Chance (Pop-Up Powerbomb)

Theme: Rise by Skillet

Kratos (God of War)

Age: 35

Alignment: Heel

Attire: Attire from God of War 3

Signatures: Spartan Rage (Running Big Boot), Blades of Chaos (Double A Spinebuster)

Finishers: Titan Strike (Jackhammer), Kill all Gods (Muscle Buster)

Theme: Decadence by Disturbed

Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat)

Age: 32

Alignment: Tweener

Attire: Sub-Zero's unmasked costume in MKX

Signatures: A Drop in Temperature: (Celtic Cross), Melting Ice (Winds of Change)

Finishers: Frostbite (Lawn Dart), Fatality (Inverse Alabama Slam)

Theme: Until the World Goes Cold by Trivium

Ezio Auditore da Firenze

Age: 39

Alignment: Face

Attire: Assassin's Creed 2 cloak

Signatures: From the Shadows (Fake out Roundhouse Kick into an Enziguri), Hidden Strike (Rebound Lariat)

Finishers: Assassination (X-Factor), Leap of Faith (Phoenix Splash)

Theme: Can't Cage the Beast by Adelites Way

Spongebob Squarepants (Spongebob Squarepants)

Age: 21

Alignment: Heel

Attire: Black and purple tights

Signatures: Flying Sponge (Blockbuster), Patty Flip (Zig-Zag)

Finishers: Spongey Edge (Rough Ryder), Bikini Bottom (Rock Bottom)

Theme: Line in the Sand by Motorhead

Patrick (Spongebob Squarepants)

Age: 21

Alignment: Heel

Attire" black and purple shorts with a black leather collar around his neck

Signature: GORE! (Gore), Lazy Lock (Sleeper Hold)

Finishers: Star Slam (Worlds Strongest Slam), Beast Bite

Theme: Line in the Sand by Motorhead

Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog series)

Age: 11

Alignment: Face

Attire: Sonic Boom clothes

Signatures: Hacking the System (Lionsault), Springboard Jumping Clothesline

Finishers: 5 Star Fox Splash (5 Star Frog Splash), Smarter than Most (Accolade)

Theme: Me Against the World by Simple Plan

Cole McGrath (Infamous series)

Age: 28

Alignment: Heel

Attire: Evil Cole clothes

Signatures: Red Lightning (Leg Lariat), Conduit Special (Front Missle Dropkick)

Finishers: The Beast Comeths (F-5), Shocking Strike (Vertical Suplex DDT)

Theme: Anti-You by Blue Stahli

Nathan Drake (Uncharted Series)

Age: 34

Alignment: Face

Attire: Clothes from Uncharted 4

Signatures: Shamballah Kick (Spinning Dropkick), Fortune (Fame-Asser)

Finishers: Drake Time (Glorious DDT), Thief's End (End of Days)

Theme: Drake's theme from Uncharted 3

Delsin Rowe (Infamous Second Son)

Age: 22

Alignment: Face

Attire: Clothes from Infamous Second Son, minus the beanie

Signatures: Smoke Signal (Honor Roll), Orbital Drop (Shooting Star Press)

Finishers: Smoke Spiral (Cross-Rhodes), Sulfur Bomb (Crucifix Powerbomb)

Theme: Phantom by Nathan Sharp (Natewantstobattle)

Oliver Queen "The Arrow" (Arrow)

Age: 25

Alignment: Face

Attire: Attire from Season 5 of 'Arrow'

Signatures: Bullseye (Kinshasa Knee Strike), Star City Welcome (Selina Del Sol)

Finishers: Green Arrow (Red Arrow), Bow and Arrow (Neville's Rings of Saturn)

Theme: the Arrow theme

Drew Crawford (OC)

Age: 17

Alignment: Face

Attire: a costume similar to his mentor, with red instead of green

Signatures: Falcon Arrow, Crawling for Air (Anaconda Vise)

Finishers: Split Arrow (Brian Cage's Weapon X), Architect (Superkick to kneeling opponent)

Theme: the Arrow theme

Nightwing (Damian Wayne from Injustice series)

Age: 19

Alignment: Heel

Attire: Regime costume from Injustice 1

Signatures: Wingding (450 Splash), Stealth Takedown (Emerald Flowsion)

Finishers: Escrima Fury (Destino), Flying Wayne (Double Rotation Moonsault)

Theme: Painkiller by Three Days Grace

Wave (Akame Ga Kill)

Age: 22

Alignment: Tweener

Attire: his sailor clothes from the anime

Signatures: Tsunami (Blue Thunder Bomb), Jeager Shot (Jumping Knee Strike)

Finishers: Grand Chariot (Ripcord Rolling Forearm), Empire Strike (Side Effect)

Theme: Take it out on Me by Thousand Foot Krutch

Jaune Arc (RWBY)

Age: 17

Alignment: Face

Attire: Attire from Volumes 4-5 of RWBY

Signatures: Aura Break (Discus Forearm), Knight's Last Stand (Daniel Bryan's Yes Kicks)

Finishers: Arc Barrage (Springboard 720 DDT), Shield Barrage (Spear)

Theme: It has Begun by Starset

Dante (DMC! Reboot)

Age: 23

Alignment: Heel

Attire: DMC clothes minus the jacket

Signatures: Ebony and Ivory (Os-Cutter), Demon Killer (Finn Balor's 1916)

Finishers: Stinger (Scorpion Deathlock), Devil Trigger (Wheelbarrow Slam)

Theme: Shout at the Devil by Motley Crue

Leon Kennedy (Resident Evil series)

Age: 27

Alignment: Face

Attire: Resident Evil 4 attire

Signatures: Pinpoint Accuracy (Running Corner Forearm Smash), Raccoon City Disaster (Springboard Knee)

Finishers: LeonSault (Lionsault), Apocalypse (Inverted DDT)

Theme: Nightmare by Set it Off

Jake Muller (Resident Evil 6)

Age: 20

Alignment: Face

Attire: Resident Evil 6 clothes

Signatures: Quick Gunshot (Spike DDT), Payment Due (Roderick Strong's End of Heartache)

Finishers: Contract Terminated (Slingshot DDT), Not the Same (Swanton Bomb)

Theme: Against the Tide by Celldweller

Albert Wesker (Resident Evil)

Age: Unknown

Alignment: Heel

Attire: Resident Evil 5 clothes

Signatures: Missle Toss (Military Press Throw to the outside), Umbrella Drive (Pumphandle Tombstone Piledriver)

Finishers: Nemesis (Twist of Fate), The World is Mine (Detonation Kick)

Theme: Getting Away with Murder by Papa Roach

Pewdiepie (Youtube)

Age: 28

Alignment: Face (This is old school Pewds, Not the one right now)

Attire: Red tights with the Swedish flag symbol on both legs

Signatures: BARRELS! (S.O.S), Amnesia (Lie Detector)

Finishers: Bro/Sistah Fist (Pop-Up Knockout Punch), Swedish Pride (Double Knees to a seated opponent in the corner)

Theme: Radio by Downstait

Ian Hecox (Youtube)

Age: 30

Alignment: Tweener

Attire: Pink tights with a sparkled donut on the left leg

Signatures: Shut up! (Sleeper Hold with Body Scissors), Game Bang (Arm Wrench Lariat)

Finishers: Pink Frosted Sprinkled Devastation (Fireman's carry into Inverted DDT), Food Fight (Arm-Trap Flatliner)

Theme: A Shot in the Dark by A Day to Remember

Anthony Padilla (YouTube)

Age: 31

Alignment: Tweener

Attire: Purple tights with the word 'Padilla' on the back in white text

Signatures: My Fanny Pack! (Bronco Buster with Theatrics), Real Life (O'Connor Roll German Suplex)

Finishers: Tomahawk Kick (Scissors Kick, sometimes with a corkscrew), Magic Pocket Slave Monster's Revenge (Sliced Bread #2)

Theme: A Shot in the Dark by A Day to Remember

Barret Wallace (Final Fantasy)

Age: 35

Alignment: Heel (the replacement bodyguard for Aces and Eights 2.0)

Attire: His attire from FF7, minus the gun arm so he can actually wrestle

Signatures: Barret Barrage (Rope-Trapped Knees followed by Big Boot), Avalanche Slam (Wasteland)

Finishers: Missing Score (Gutwrench Powerbomb), Bodyguard Bust (Neutralizer)

Theme: Ace of Spades by Motorhead

Donkey Kong (Nintendo)

Age: 37

Alignment: Heel (other bodyguard of Aces and Eights 2.0)

Attire: Instead of the red tie, it is replaced with a black tie

Signatures: Kongo Falls (Canadian Neckbreaker), DK Wrap (Camel Clutch)

Finishers: Wind-Up Knockout Punch, East Kongo Crossing (East River Crossing)

Theme: Ace of Spades by Motorhead

Sebastian Michaelis (Black Butler)

Age: Unknown

Alignment: Face

Attire: His butler clothes from the anime (Yes he fights in heels XD)

Signatures: Contract Signing (Facebuster), Phantomhive Destruction (Machka Kick)

Finishers: One Hell of a Move (Diving Double Foot Stomp), Demonic Soul Steal (Wheelbarrow Neckbreaker)

Theme: Enamel by Sid

Artemis Fowl (Artemis Fowl book series)

Age: 12

Alignment: Heel

Attire: Suit and tie with goggles

Signatures: The Atlantis Complex (Pumphandle Gutbuster), Eternity Code (Snap DDT to kneeling opponent)

Finishers: Fowl Play (Go 2 Sleep), Criminal Mastermind (Fireman's Carry into a Flapjack)

Theme: This is War by 30 Seconds to Mars

Butler (Artemis Fowl book series)

Age: 45

Alignment: Heel

Attire: A black suit with a red tie

Signatures: Descendant of Greatness (Tony Kneese's Running Kneese), Frog Splash

Finishers: Protector of Fowl (Gutwrench Suplex), Best Butler (Canadian Destroyer)

Theme: This is War by 30 Seconds to Mars

Robert "Bobby" Pendragon (Pendragon book series)

Age: 15

Alignment: Face

Attire: A blue t-shirt with black baggy pants

Signatures: Fishing Loor (Running standing Spanish Fly), Traveler's Welcome (Brian Kendrick's Captain's Hook)

Finishers: Pendragon (Black Mass Kick), Territory Slam (Spinning Pumphandle Slam)

Theme: The Kill (Bury Me) by 30 Seconds to Mars

Nathan Sharp (Youtube/Natewantstobattle)

Age: 29

Alignment: Face

Attire: Black tank top and grey pants

Signatures: Escape the City (Tree-of-Woe Foot Stomp), Cut You Down (A.J. Styles's Phenomenal Blitz followed by a Pele Kick)

Finishers: Monster Inside (630 Senton), Mangled Mess (Heel Hook)

Theme: Mangled by Natewantstobattle

Cyclops (New Xavier's School version)

Age: 39

Alignment: Heel

Attire: The New Xavier School suit

Signatures: Gifted (Chokeslam Backbreaker), X-Factor (Jinder Mahal's Khallas)

Finishers: Optic Blast (Knee Trembler), Mutant Travesty (Hellavator)

Theme: Phoenix by Fall Out Boy

Nightcrawler (Earth 616 version)

Age: 26

Alignment: Heel

Attire: Red and black X-Men costume

Signatures: German Collapse (Basement-Rana, think of Kalisto's move to kneeling opponents), Rotten Eggs (Reverse 450 Splash)

Finishers: BAMPF! (Punt Kick), X-Traordinary (Springboard Savate Kick)

Theme: Phoenix by Fall Out Boy

Gambit (Black Gambit version)

Age: 32

Alignment: Heel

Attire: Black Gambit costume

Signatures: Kinetic Slam (Olympic Slam), Dirty Play (Low Blow, usually with staff)

Finishers: Last Gambit (Kenny Omega's One Winged Angel), Gambit Driver (Vertebreaker)

Theme: Phoenix by Fall Out Boy

Juggernaut (X-Men series)

Age: 40

Alignment: Heel

Attire: The Uncanny X-Men costume

Signatures: Big Boy Slam (One-Handed Military Press Slam), Unbreakable (Running Crossbody)

Finishers: I'm the Juggernaut Bitch! (Package Piledriver), Brotherhood Breaker (Yokosuka Cutter)

Theme: Phoenix by Fall Out Boy

"Captain America" Steve Rodgers (Avengers)

Age: 42

Alignment: Face

Attire: Avengers Infinity War costume

Signatures: For America (Slingshot Splash in the corner), Civil War (Straitjacket Neckbreaker)

Finishers: American Way (Goldust's Final Cut), Ankle Lock

Theme: We are Heroes by Generdyn ft. Zayde Wolf

"Iron Man" Tony Stark (Avengers)

Age: 40

Alignment: Face

Attire: Avengers Infinity War suit

Signatures: Millionare Buster (Knee Brainbuster), Weapons Locked (Dragon Sleeper with knee in the back of opponent)

Finishers: Unibeam Blast (Elias's Drift Away), Age of Stark (Fireman's Carry into a Gutbuster)

Theme: We are Heroes by Generdyn ft Zayde Wolf

Thor (Avengers)

Age: Unknown

Alignment: Face

Attire: Avengers Infinity War Costume

Signatures: Dark World (Pop-Up Body Slam) Mjolnir Slam (Spinebuster)

Finishers: Ragnarok (Pedigree), Asgardian Force (Black Hole Slam)

Theme: We are Heroes by Generdyn ft Zayde Wolf

"The Incredible Hulk" Bruce Banner (Thor Ragnarok version, meaning he stays in Hulk form the whole time)

Age: 38

Alignment: Face

Attire: Purple shorts

Signatures: Gamma Splash (Running Splash), Simply Incredible (Running Shoulder Tackle)

Finishers: HULK SMASH (Spinning Chokeslam), Gamma Tsunami (Big Swing into Alabama Slam)

Theme: We are Heroes by Generdyn ft Zayde Wolf

Jason "Paradise" Kuntz (Twitch/Youtube)

Age: 26

Alignment: Face

Attire: Purple twitch shirt with blue jeans

Signatures: Meme Chart (Flying Chuck Kick), Paradise Is Falling (Boom Drop)

Finishers: FC (Kevin Owen's Cannonball), Guitar Hero (Rolling Death Valley Driver)

Theme: Constellation of Tears by Cain's Offering

Shawn Hoffman (OC)

Age: 18

Alignment: Heel

Attire: Black tights with an S in white on the left leg and an H in red on the right leg

Signatures: MVP (MVP's Playmaker), Slingshot Facebuster

Finishers: Hoff-Man (Springboard Bulldog), Club Elite (Phenomenal Forearm)

Theme: Face of Spades by Motorhead

Tanner Graham (OC)

Age: 19

Alignment: Heel

Attire: Black basketball shorts with a black and white skull mask around his mouth

Signatures: Graham Slam (Zema Ion's Hostile Makeover), Playground Bully (Cloverleaf)

Finishers: Straight Flush (Tyler Black's Paroxysm), Reality Check (Miz's move of the same name)

Theme: Ace of Spades by Motorhead

Cid Highwind (Final Fantasy 7)

Age: 32

Alignment: Heel

Attire: Final Fantasy 7 costume

Signatures: Highwind (Corkscrew Senton), Pilot Limbo (Ruckus's Da Chronic)

Finishers: Barrel Roll (Airplane Spin into Front Flip Powerslam) Spear Impairment (The Pounce)

Theme: Bulls on Parade by Rage Against The Machine

Teito Klein (07 Ghosts)

Age: 16

Alignment: Face

Attire: His kingdom clothes from the anime

Signatures: Zaiphon Blast (Running Forearm smash to kneeling opponent), Sklave Bomb (Sit-out Last Ride)

Finishers: Eye of Mikhail (Snap front DDT), Bishop's Seal (Sharpshooter)

Theme: The theme song from 07 Ghost

Mikage Celestine

Age: 15

Alignment: Face

Attire: Barsburg Military Academy clothes

Signatures: Celestial Journey (Hurricanrana into a DDT), Military Escape (Masterlock)

Finishers: S.N.D (Soldiers Never Die) (Burning Hammer), Still Here! (Snap Suplex into Cattle Mutilation)

Theme: Opening of 07 Ghost

Frau (07 Ghost)

Age: 21

Alignment: Face

Attire: His casual clothes from the anime

Signatures: Cleansing (Widowmaker), Ghostly Hand (Bubba Cutter)

Finishers: Scythe of Verloren (Edgecution), 07 Ghost (Cradle DDT)

Theme: Evil Angel by Breaking Benjamin

Arnold "MurderofBirds" Delgado (YouTube)

Age: 25

Alignment: Face

Attire: Black, red, and white tights

Signatures: V-Formation (Falcon Arrow), Screaming Reaction (Guillotine Choke)

Finishers: MurderofBirds (Standing 450 Splash), Qrow Feather (John Morrison's C4)

Theme: Bad Luck Charm by Jeff Williams

Will Treaty (Ranger's Apprentice)

Age: 15

Alignment: Face

Attire: Brown tunic with a green hood and cape

Signatures: Saxeknife Bomb (Electic Chair into a package Powerbomb), Silence is Key (Diving Crossbody)

Finishers: Ranger's Apprentice (Sunset Flip Powerbomb), Compound Bow (Half-Boston Crab)

Theme: The Resistance by Skillet

 **UCW Women**

Yang Xiao Long (RWBY)

Age: 18

Alignment: Face

Attire: Volume 5 clothes, minus the coat

Signatures: Burning Dragon (Big Boot), Armed and Ready (Austin Ares's Discus Fivearm)

Finishers: Ember Celica (Last Call Superkick), I Burn (Rack Attack)

Theme: I Burn by Casey Lee Williams

Lara Croft (Tomb Raider)

Age: 23

Alignment: Heel

Attire: A blue tank top with brown pants

Signatures: Explorer (Jumping DDT), Gunshot (Running Forearm Smash)

Finishers: Dis Arm Her (Becky Lynch's move of the same name), Tomb Raiding (Natural Selection)

Theme: Worth the Pain by Letters from the Fire

Analeia Sanders (OC)

Age: 17

Alignment: Face

Attire: Becky Lynch's attire

Signatures: Exploder Suplex, Human Punching Bag (Multiple punches followed by a Dropkick)

Finishers: Otaku for Life (Superkick to the back of opponent's head), A+ Effort (Octopus Stretch)

Theme: Bring Me to Life by Evanesence

Harley Quinn (DC)

Age: 27

Alignment: Heel

Attire: Base Harley Quinn costume from Injustice 2

Signatures: Mallet Slam (Pumphandle Slam), Tantrum (Split-Legged Moonsault)

Finishers: Mista J (Backstabber), Play Doctor (Coquina Clutch)

Theme: Hit and Run by LOLO

Catwoman (DC)

Age: 28

Alignment: Heel

Attire: Default costume from Injustice 2

Signatures: Whiplash (Rope-Assisted Sliced Bread), Whip it Good (Springboard Moonsault)

Finishers: Purr-fect Finish (Natalya's Nattie by Nature), Feline Fatale (Spinning Wheelbarrow Slam)

Theme: Hit and Run by LOLO

Kairi (Kingdom Hearts series)

Age: 15

Alignment: Face

Attire: New Kingdom Hearts 3 clothes

Signatures: Dive of Heart (Frog Splash), World Jumping (Top Rope Leg Drop)

Finishers: Keylock (Sasha Bank's Bank Statement), Destiny's Embrace (Ember Moon's Eclipse)

Theme: Simple and Clean: Ray of Hope Mix

Aqua (Kingdom Hearts series)

Age: 22

Alignments: Face

Attire: Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep clothes

Signatures: Spellweaver (Corkscrew Moonsault), Mine Square (Liontamer)

Finishers: Land of Departure (Paige's Paige-Turner), Master Keyblade (Michelle McCool's Faith Breaker)

Theme: Simple and Clean: Ray of Hope Mix

Autumn Burgest (OC)

Age: 18

Alignment: Tweener

Attire: Silver singlet with black straps in the form of an X

Signatures: Dropped (Layla's Layout), Season Change (Gory Neckbreaker)

Finishers: Fall has Arrived (Extreme Twist of Fate), Autumn Harvest (Paige's PTO)

Theme: B.Y.O.B by System of a Down

Leone (Akame Ga Kill)

Age: 20

Alignment: Heel

Attire: Black crop top and black booty shorts

Signatures: Springboard Elbow Drop, Battle Cry (Ryback's ShellShocked)

Finishers: Prideful Lion (Jackknife Powerbomb), Animal Instincts (Jumping Sit-Out Gourdbuster)

Theme: Lion by Hollywood Undead

She-Hulk (Marvel)

Age: 26

Alignment: Tweener

Attire: Purple and White costume

Signatures: Gamma Charge (Wristlock Shoulder Tackle), Big Boot to kneeling opponent

Finishers: Lawyer's Dilemma (Somersault Senton), Gamma Press (Military Press)

Theme: She-Hulk theme remix (UMVC 3)

Bekah Norris (OC)

Age: 19

Alignment: Heel

Attire: Black athletic pants with a black crop top with a skull on it

Signatures: Skull & Bones (MsChif's Desecrator), Athletic Time (Alicia Fox's Scissor Kick)

Finishers: Better than You (Peyton Royce's Venus Fly Trap), Queen of Spades (Gail Kim's move of the same name)

Theme: Ace of Spades by Motorhead

Pyrrha (Soul Calibur)

Age: 20

Alignment: Face

Attire: Soul Calibur V clothes and armor

Signatures: Fight Experience (99 Crusher) Sword and Shield (Running Shining Wizard to standing opponent)

Finishers Omega Slash (Snapmare Neckbreaker), Soul Calibur (Rhino Driver)

Theme: Wings of Sorrow (Pyrrha's theme from Soul Calibur V)

Courtney Chetwynde (Pendragon book series)

Age: 15

Alignment: Face

Attire: White tank top with blue bell bottom pants

Signatures: Courtright (Pumphandle Sideslam), Black Water Welcome (Cannonball Senton from top rope)

Finishers: Alcoyte Kick (Mickie James's Mick Chick), Flume Lock (Yes Lock)

Theme: The Kill by 30 Seconds to Mars

Storm (X-Men)

Age: 34

Alignment: Heel

Attire: X-Men Apocalypse costume

Signatures: Spinning Back Elbow Smash, O'Roro Slam (Samoan Driver)

Finishers: Storm Falling (Sit-Out Spinebuster), No More Mutants (Jumping STO)

Theme: Phoenix by Fall Out Boy

Corianna Lynette (OC)

Age: 18

Alignment: Heel

Attire: Blue and silver spandex singlet

Signatures: Fisherman's Neckbreaker, Shoulder Jawbreaker

Finishers: Rear View (Naomi's move of the same name), High School Smokeout (Slingblade)

Theme: So Hot by Blackpink

Natasha Romanoff "Black Widow" (Marvel)

Age: 32

Alignment: Face

Attire: Avengers Infinity War costume

Signatures: Stunning Beauty (Billie Kay's Shades of Kay), Venom Shock (Figure 8 Leglock)

Finishers: Widows Peak (Victoria's move of the same name), Widow's Bite (Armbar)

Theme: We are Heroes by Generdyn ft Zayde Wolf

Jennie Kim (Blackpink performer)

Age: 22

Alignment: Face

Attire: Clothes from Ddu-ddu-ddu music video (Last part of the song)

Signatures: Whistlemaker (Naomi's Falling Reverse DDT), It's Your Last (Double Facestomp Breaker)

Finishers: In your Area (Carmella's Code of Silence), Black And Pink (Running Swing Jawbreaker)

Theme: Boombayah by Blackpink

Tira (Soul Calibur V)

Age: 17

Alignment: Heel

Attire: Clothes from Soul Calibur V

Signatures: Jolly (Roxxi's Voodoo Drop), Gloomy (Air-Raid Siren)

Finishers: Eiserne Drossel (Double Straight-Jacket Neckbreaker), Split (Running Bicycle Kick)

Theme: Bitch came Back by Theory of a Deadman

Poison Ivy (DC)

Age: 29

Alignment: Heel

Attire: Default costume from Injustice 2

Signatures: Pheromone Injection (Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker), Vine Whip (Multiple chops to chest of opponents, ending with a pull of the hair)

Finishers: Protector of the Green (Eva Marie's Sliced Red), Plants are Everything (Double Underhook Powerbomb)

Theme: Hit and Run by LOLO

Lily Hunter (OC)

Age: 17

Alignment: Face

Attire: Teal tank top with artistic tights, showing A Starry Night painted by Vincent van Gogh

Signatures: High Note (Avalanche Swinging Neckbreaker), Paintbrush (Fujiwara Armbar)

Finishers: Artistic Flow (Tye Dillenger's Tye-Breaker), K-pop Breaker (Inverted Suplex)

Theme: Real Deal by CFO$

Talim (Soul Calibur)

Age: 16

Alignment: Tweener

Attire: Soul Calibur VI clothes

Signatures: Elbow Blades (Back Elbows in the corner), Wind Power (Alexa Bliss's Twisted Bliss)

Finishers: Last Priestess (Coast to Coast), Wind Tornado (Jumping Tornado DDT)

Theme: Guided by Wind from Soul Calibur 2

"Good" Alice Angel (Bendy and the Ink Machine)

Age: 20

Alignment: Face

Attire: Attire from Bendy Chapter 4

Signatures: Ink Flow (Diving Meteroa), Angelic Slam (110th Street Slam)

Finishers: Date with an Angel (Hammerlock Reverse DDT), Earning your Halo (Handspring Cutter)

Theme: Fallen Angel by Three Days Grace

Tiarrah Firestone (OC)

Age: 18

Alignment: Heel

Attire: Purple top and purple tights with a golden tiger on the right leg

Signatures: Tiger Bomb, Sliding Bitch Slap

Finishers: Firestone (Belly-to-belly Suplex flipped into a Powerbomb), Superkick

Theme: Livin' Large by CFO$ (Liv Morgan theme)

Philia (Sword Art Online: Hollow Fragment)

Age: 18

Alignment: Face

Attire: pin/305118943482128930/?lp=true (This is the best link I could find for her, hopefully it works! Her attire is basically that, minus the blue cloak)

Signatures: Discus Clothesline, Diving Moonsault

Finishers: Treasure Hunter Kick (Sick Kick), Hollow Chancery (Austin Aries's Last Chancery)

Theme: Stars in the Night by CFO$

* * *

 **Commentators:**

 **Hellfire:** Dylan "UnitedGamer" Hayze and Ryan "KingCorphish" Foley

 **Flood:** Jonathan "ShadyPenguinn" Indovino and Kyle "TheKingNappy" McNeil

 **Backstage Interviewers:**

 **Hellfire:**

Gabriel Iglesias (Non-Fiction)

Velvet Scarlitina (RWBY)

Ashley (Until Dawn)

Angela Lamb (OC)

 **Flood:**

Abbi Timm (OC)

Li Mei (Mortal Kombat X)

Pentatonix (Non-Fiction) (Yes, all of them, even Avi)

Ben Rogers (OC)

 **Medical Staff:**

Nurse Joy (Both shows)

* * *

 **Tag Team Division:**

Team Arrow: The Arrow and Drew Crawford; Finishers: Arrow Killer (Drew's Split Arrow into The Arrow's Green Arrow), Right on Target (Hardy Boyz Poetry in Motion)

Bikini Bottom Bad Boys: Spongebob Squarepants and Patrick Star; Finishers: Battle of Bikini Bottom (Spongebob stands on Patrick's back and as he runs to nail a GORE! Spongebob jumps and lands a Spongey Edge), Barnacles (Patrick's Star Slam followed by a Front Flip Leg Drop from the top rope from Spongebob)

The Survivors (Faction): Michael Monroe, Chris Flice, and Matt Fisher; Survive Till Morning (Chris and Mike) (Gallows and Anderson's Magic Killer), Wrong Place, Wrong Time (Chris and Matt) (Matt's Wendigo Killer into a Frog Splash from Chris), Shotgun Blast (Mike and Matt) (Doomsday Device)

The Bodyguards: Barret Wallace and Donkey Kong; Severe Beatdown (Barret's Missing Score combined with a Wind-Up Knockout Punch on the way down)

Full House: Tanner Graham and Matthew Lindsey; Bad Hand (Matthew's Disaster Kick into a Straight Flush from Tanner)

Smosh: Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla; Smosh Pit (Anthony goes for a Diving Corkscrew Neckbreaker as Ian goes for a Samoan Drop), Shut up and Tap out! (Ian locks in a Cloverlead and puts his knee on his opponents back. Anthony locks in a Arm-Trap Crossface)

Artemis Fowl and Butler: Artemis and Butler; Crime of the Century (Enzo and Cass's Aided Top Rope Splash)

Teito and Mikage: Teito Klein and Mikage Celestine; DIY Together (Ciampa and Gargano's Meet in the Middle)

The Alliance: The Joker and Timothy Rhodes; Crazy is the Best (The Ascension's Fall of Man)

X-Men: (Faction) Cyclops, Nightcrawler, Gambit, Juggernaut, and Storm; For the Phoenix (Nightcrawler and Cyclops) (Nightcrawler's X-Traordinary into Cyclops's Mutant Travesty), Night Ender (Nightcrawler and Gambit) (Gambit puts his opponent into position for the Gambit Driver and before he lands the move, Nightcrawler runs and lands a BAMPF! Onto the back of the opponents head, causing Gambit to land the Gambit Driver), Charged Shot (Cyclops and Gambit) (Gambit's Dirty Play and as the opponent falls to his knees, he is met with an Optic Blast right to the face) (None for Juggernaut)

Avengers: Steve Rodgers, Tony Stark, Thor, "The Incredible" Hulk, and Natasha Romanoff; Crowd Control (Steve and Tony) (The Revival's Shatter Machine), Electric Shield (Steve and Thor) (New Day's Midnight Hour), EMP (Tony and Thor) (Tony's Age of Stark and as the opponent stands up in pain, Thor's Asgardian Force) (None for the Hulk)

Gotham City Sirens: Poison Ivy (More of a manager, but will wrestle on occassion), Catwoman, and Harley Quinn; Chaos in Gotham (Harley and Catwoman) (Catwoman's Purr-fect Finish into Harley's Mista J)

Kingdom Keepers: Aqua and Kairi; Radiant Garden Disaster (Kairi's Destiny's Embrace into Aqua's Master Keyblade)

Bad Bitches: Lara Croft and Leone; IDC (Lara's Gunshot into Leone's Animal Instincts)

High School Dropouts: Tiarrah Firestone and Corianna Lynette; Dumped (Tiarrah's Superkick into Corianna's High School Smokeout)

* * *

 **Managers:**

Ciel Phantomhive (Black Butler)

Age: 13

Manages: Sebastian Michaelis

Poison Ivy (DC)

Age: 29

Mostly Manages: Catwoman and Harley Quinn

Will wrestle on occasion

Mark Dimond (Pendragon)

Age: 16

Manages: Bobby Pendragon and Courtney Chetwynde

* * *

 **Alright, I finally finished this! Now this IS NOT the final roster! I am still working on getting more female wrestlers and more female tag teams/factions to make both the men's and women's roster more balanced, so I am hoping I can get that more balanced with weeks to come. I hope you all have a great day and I will see you guys around! Please review and give me some more ideas to help improve my company! See ya later, Ani out!**


	5. Monday Night Hellfire: Episode 2

**Here we are again! We are back once again for the second episode of Hellfire with some minor changes from the first episode. Instead of Scorpion winning, Sub-Zero won last week and Scorpion is no longer in my company since he belongs to another creator in the FWM. The main event for this week is no longer Brian Van Vorst and Sam Dunehew vs. Bowser and DK, it is now Brian Van Vorst and Sam Dunehew vs. Barret Wallace and DK. Also, instead of Team YouTube, which were Pewds and Mark is no more, as they are replaced by Smosh. Pewds is still in my roster, but Mark is not. I believe that is all the changes I have to make for this episode, so without further ado, let us begin with the second episode of Hellfire!**

* * *

 **(Out of Hell by Skillet)**

 _Oh, oh, oh_

A shadow is shown painted on the wall, the room being illuminated by a giant flame in the middle of it

 _Oh, oh, oh_

The shadow is then shown to be Kim Namjoon, standing in the room with a chair behind him and with a smile on his face. He takes a seat as the door to the right opens up, to reveal Brian Van Vorst

 _I've been down in the dirt, lost for so long_

 _And pushed around, beaten down_

The next scene shown is Brian getting attacked by Aces and Eights 2.0, with Tyler standing behind his team, a giant smile painted on his face. Brian then is shown Superkicking Tyler off the ring apron.

 _Got nothing left to lose, all hope is gone_

 _Got buried deep underground_

The other door opened to reveal Tyler with an angry glare on his face towards Brian. The next scene shows Tyler landing a Lockwood Bomb on Link as his team cheers him on. He is then shown landing the Full House on a unknown local talent with his teeth bared

 _Oh, can you see me?_

 _Oh, can you hear me?_

Lily Hunter is shown locking in a Paintbrush on Bekah Norris while it then shifts over to her standing in front of a painting canvas before kicking it over. Bekah then is shown locking in the Queen of Spades on Lily, who has a look of pain on her face. Bekah is then shown sitting in a throne with a scepter, smirking.

 _Can you hear me screaming for you?_

 _I'm afraid I'm going to die down here_

 _I can't save, I can't save myself_

 _Get me out, get me out_

 _Get me out of Hell!_

Multiple wrestlers are shown landing their finishing maneuvers before the Avengers and the X-Men have a stare down in the middle of a square battlefield, representing a ring.

 _I'm suffocating waiting here for you_

 _Cause the angels don't fly down here_

 _I need you because no one else_

 _Can get me out, get me out of Hell?_

The song finishes with a guitar blaring as Tyler and Brian run at each other, colliding forearms as RM sits in front of them, putting the 'OK' sign up to his eye, the camera zooming in to reveal Namjoon's pupil turning into fire to reveal the logo of the show.

* * *

The camera pans out to show the crowd inside of Bikini Bottom stadium, which was packed with fans who were excited to see the second showing of Monday Night Hellfire.

"Welcome one and all to the second episode of Monday Night Hellfire!"

The camera then panned out to UnitedGamer and KingCorphish, the commentating team for the show. "My name is UnitedGamer and I am so hype to be here for another episode! And joined with me here tonight is suspect 'Pokémon Master", Ryan, also known as KingCorphish!" Dylan exclaimed as he pointed over to his left.

"That is right, I am THE Pokémon Master, KingCorphish!" Ryan yelled with a large smile on his face. "And Dylan, I don't think these people have any idea of what is in store tonight! The main event is going to be a tag team match between the team of Brian Van Vorst and Sam Dunehew and the bodyguards of the Aces and Eights 2.0, Barret Wallace and Donkey Kong!"

"That is right and if Brian and Sam win tonight, Brian will finally get hands on his rival without any outside interference next week," Dylan explained as the camera shifted to a Titantron view. "We also have a women's match to qualify for the tournament! Lily Hunter takes on Corianna Lynette, who will have the pesky Tiarrah in her corner,"

 **(In the End by Black Veil Brides)**

The crowd began to cheer loudly as Brian Van Vorst walked out onto the stage, pumping his fist up into the air with a determined look on his face. He stopped before he began walking down the ramp and turned his head back towards the gorilla position as his music died out, waiting for...

 **(Disasterpiece by Slipknot)**

The crowd cheered again as Sam Dunehew came out, giving his friend a quick fist bump before the two headed for the ring, high-fiving fans as they walked. They asked for two microphones and grabbed them before rolling into the ring.

* * *

 **Opening Segment: Brian and Sam are ready to kick some ass**

"WHAT IS UP BIKINI BOTTOM!?"

The crowd popped as Brian yelled, happy that he said the name of the place they were in. "Now, Sam and I came out here to let all of you know that tonight, there is no way in hell that we are losing against the two Big and Uglies," he explained as Sam nodded. "I may not exactly be on par with the two on weight or strength, but I sure as hell got more determination that them..."

"...And with that determination, we will be victorious tonight and I will finally get my hands on that slimy, conniving, and villainous Tyler Lockwood. Not only has he been a thorn in my side in real life, but in this company as well. He only won our tournament qualifier match because of the other members of Aces and Eights 2.0. That's not going to happen tonight and it sure won't happen next week when I finally kick your ass you son of a bitch!"

The crowd cheered as Sam nodded in agreement with his friend's words. "There is one thing I hate in this kind of business and that is victories due to outside interference. The Access and Eights 2.0 have already used this tactic last week and tried to use it in my match against Matthew Lindsey over on Flood. They are nothing but big cheats who don't care about how they win, as long as they win! Now that's not fair is it?" Sam asked as the crowd chanted 'NO' through the stadium. "That's why I decided to help out my friend Brian here. There needs to be justice served to that knock-off of a group known as Aces and Eights 2.0. It's quite funny...the regular Aces and Eights had more relevance than you guys and they came from a company like TNA!"

The crowd let out a loud "OOH!" at Sam's burn as a familiar guitar rift began playing.

 **(Ace of Spades by Motorhead)**

The entire faction of Aces and Eights 2.0 came through the crowd, the packed stadium booing at them as they walked by. Tyler leaped over the barricade and snatched a microphone from Brock, sitting at ringside as the rest of the team followed him into the ring.

"Alright dweeb and dumbshit, you got my attention," the leader stated as he stood in front of the two friends. "Are you sure you want to be talking trash about my team when we are the ones with the numbers advantage? You know I could just sick my entire team on you and both of you would end up in the hospital, right?"

Sam and Brian just shrugged. "Dunehew, I don't understand why you hang out with this loser, he can't pull his own weight in the ring. If you wanted to join a real team, you should join us and beat down this nerd," Tyler continued, looking at Sam before turning his head to his rival. "And you. You two want to talk about knock-offs, but from the way you are acting Van Vorst, you are the exact definition of a wannabe John Cena!"

The crowd booed as Brian laughed. "Wannabe John Cena huh? Is that the best you could come up with?" He asked as he stepped forward, causing Tyler to step back and his team to step forward, blocking Van Vorst from his rival. "I've had to deal with your crap since school and now that we are both competitors in the UCW, I'm going to finally get the revenge that I've been waiting for,"

The Aces and Eights 2.0 all smirked at the two, causing the two friends to look at each other confused. Before the two could question why they were being smirked at, they were both knocked down from behind, courtesy of Donkey Kong and Barret Wallace! The crowd booed loudly as the bodyguards began to stomp all over the two. The heel faction got out of the ring and watched, loving the beating of Brian and Sam. Donkey Kong picked Brian up to continue hurting him, but the charismatic superstar began to fight back with punches and forearms! The crowd began to cheering as Van Vorst ran to the ropes and bounced off, but was stopped suddenly by a Knockout Punch, courtesy of the large gorilla! Brian's body crumpled to the ground, making the crowd boo even louder.

"Okay this isn't right!" Dylan exclaimed as the events in the ring continued. "Rather than settling it in the match later on tonight, Donkey Kong and Barret Wallace resort to attacking Brian and Sam from behind! What the heck man,"

"Oh stop your whining Dylan, the action is starting!" Ryan yelled back as he took a sip of his drink on the table. "Plus, Brian and Sam were asking for it. They shouldn't have called out the Aces and Eights 2.0 and then everything would have been fine!"

Sam saw his friend fall and tried to go after the gorilla, but was pulled back by Barret Wallace and was punched hard in the head, falling to the ground. Wallace picked Sam up with extraordinary strength in the Gutwrench position and Powerbombed him down, landing the Missing Score (Gutwrench Powerbomb)!

"Wallace lands the Missing Score, laying Sam out," Ryan stated as he shook his head. "This is why you don't try talking trash to a powerful faction such as Aces and Eights 2.0. This is what happens,"

"Ryan, I still can't believe that you are condoning this bro," Dylan said as he stared at his friend. "Brian and Sam just wanted to get justice for being subjected to unfair odds, but Donkey Kong and Barret Wallace wanted to get the upperhand for their match tonight!"

The two heavyweights stood over their competition as the Aces and Eights 2.0 smirked on from ringside.

* * *

 _ **Artemis Fowl and Butler vs. Teito Klein and Mikage Celestine (Tag Team Championships Tournament Qualifier)**_

Butler had Mikage on the ground, stomping on the young man. Teito began clapping his hands together, causing the crowd to start doing that as well. The taller and stronger man put Mikage in a headlock, but the blonde haired boy began elbowing Butler in the stomach to get free.

"Mikage seems to be getting back into this match," Dylan stated as he took a swig of his sweet tea. "Butler has had control of this entire match while Artemis has stayed in his corner and relaxed the entire time,"

"A legendary criminal mastermind like Artemis Fowl doesn't need to do much in his matches if Butler is with him!" Ryan exclaimed. "If Butler has helped the kid with his heists, then he can take control of the match all he likes,"

Mikage was finally able to shake the bigger man off of him and went for a forearm combo, but as he went for a running strike, Butler picked him up and slammed him back on the mat, causing the young military student to arch his back in pain!

 _ ***SKIP***_

Butler bent down to pick Mikage up to inflict more damage, but the blonde student, noticing that they were close to the corner, grabbed Butler's bald head and slammed him down with an STO, his head crashing into the middle turnbuckle!

"Finally, Mikage finds someway to get back in the match!" Dylan called as both men were down, but Butler was beginning to get back up, shaking the cobwebs out of his head. "Can Mikage tag in his fresh partner in Teito? Or will Butler get back up and stop any form of a comeback?"

"Find out next time on Dragonball Z!"

Dylan looked at Ryan with a confused look. "Oh, wrong time I guess," Ryan said while shrugging.

Mikage began crawling towards his corner, Teito reaching out to try and get tagged in, as Butler used the ropes to pick himself up. Seeing that his opponent was attempting to tag in his partner, he walked up to Mikage's crawling body and grabbed his foot, attempting to stop Mikage from reaching Teito. Mikage stood up and tried reaching farther, but no progress was being made with Butler holding onto his foot. Thinking quickly, the blonde spun and landed an Enziguri, knocking down the big man down!

"BUTLER YOU IDIOT!"

Artemis began to yell at his partner in frustration as Mikage jumped and tagged in his partner! Teito climbed into the ring and got ready to get some action. Butler stood up and before he could try going for an attack, Artemis tagged himself in!

"Fowl tags himself in?" Dylan asked in confusion as the young kid got into the ring and began telling his butler to get out. "Why would he tag himself in if he hasn't taken any care to this match at all?"

"Obviously, Dylan, Fowl wanted to get into the match so he could show everyone his superior wrestling skills!" Ryan answered. "Artemis is finally showing why he is a criminal mastermind!"

Butler nodded and got onto the apron and wrapped his hand around the rope that was on the top turnbuckle. Artemis held his hand up to Teito, making the young teen stop in confusion. Fowl took advantage and stepped on Klein's foot, causing Teito to yell in pain before being spiked down with a Jumping Facebuster!

"That was great!" Ryan called as he laughed at Teito. "Artemis has the brains and the skills to compete in the ring with the best of them I tell you!"

"All he did was step on his opponent's foot..."

Fowl began to lay the beat down on the sklave, mounting him and throwing punches left and right. The young criminal mastermind then stood up, stomped on Teito, then jumped and landed an elbow right on the chest of the bishop-in-training.

"With a nice little combo, Artemis lands an elbow drop and goes for the cover!" Dylan called as Artemis jumped into a cover.

1..

...

Kickout!

"There definently hasn't been enough damage dealt to Klein to seal this victory just yet," Ryan stated as Fowl yelled at the referee to count faster. "Even with his superior intellect, Artemis is going to need to hurt Teito more to win,"

 ***SKIP***

Teito finally got some action in as he held Fowl in a side headlock. Artemis attempted to push the smaller teen off of him by running to the ropes, causing Teito to let go and bounce off the other side of the ring. He came back and jumped, landing a Jumping Clothesline! Fowl flipped over onto his stomach as Teito jumped over him. Artemis stood back up, but was knocked down by yet another Jumping Clothesline!

"Teito is finally getting some offense in!" Dylan exclaimed. "If he can keep up this momentum, then he might be able to pull of the win!"

"Now hold on Dylan," Ryan interjected as his anmouncing partner looked at him. "Just because the sklave is getting some momentum, doesn't mean he will win the match. I mean just look at WWE. The smaller wrestlers always seem to get some sort of offense in before being ultimately crushed by the superior wrestler,"

Dylan looked at his friend before putting his head in his hands. "You do realize that this is the first time that any of these two teams are wrestling right? We don't know who is superior and who isn't,"

Artemis Fowl got back up and ran at Teito, but the smaller teen slid through Fowl's legs as he attempted a clothesline. As he slid through the taller teen's legs, Klein grabbed Artemis's leg and pulled, knocking Fowl down again! Teito, finally building momentum, ran and ascended the top rope. As Fowl stood up, Teito jumped and landed an Elbow Drop, knocking down the young criminal mastermind down again!

"Teito with the quick offense!" Dylan exclaimed as Teito climbs into the cover.

1..

...

2..

..

Kickout!

"Not enough to put Artemis away," Ryan called as Teito began to nod his head in frustration. "Come on Artemis! Get to Butler and get yourself out of there!"

Butler, noticing that his master was in trouble, decided to get involved, beginning to step into the ring. Mikage noticed that Butler was trying to get into the ring and ran into the ring himself and kicked Butler out onto the floor! Mikage climbed out of the ring and was immediately rammed into the apron by the older man. They were brawling outside, causing Teito to look outside, worried for his friend. Taking advantage of the distraction, Artemis ran up behind the sklave and wrapped his arms around his midsection before pulling him back and rolling him up, gripping Teito's pants for leverage!

1..

...

2...

...

3!

 **(This is War by 30 Seconds to Mars)**

"YES!" Ryan yelled happily as Artemis let go of Teito and quickly rolled out of the ring before Teito could get back up and attempt to attack him. "Artemis with the strats to pull off the win!"

"With a grip of the tights, Artemis and Butler pull out the win," Dylan said with a sigh.

"Here are your winners and advancing onto the Tag Team Championship Tournament, Artemis Fowl and Butler!" Brock exclaimed as the crowd booed as Artemis and Butler raised their arms in victory.

Teito slammed his fist on the mat as Mikage got back into the ring and slid next to his partner, putting his arm around his shoulders. The two glared at the victorious team, with Artemis making title motions with his hands and Butler raising his arm in victory.

* * *

 **Lily Hunter vs Corianna Lynette (w/Tiarrah Firestone) (UCW Women's Championship Tournament Qualifier)**

Lily was in full control of the match as Tiarrah watched her partner with gritted teeth. The short haired girl was landing strike after strike before taking a step back and making a painting motion with her hand before running back towards Corianna and landing a Corner Splash to knock her into a seated position! Pulling on her leg, Lily went for the cover.

1..

..

2..

Kickout!

"This match has been all Lily so far!" Dylan called as the crowd chanted 'Lily' through the entire Bikini Bottom Stadium.

"Come on Cori you and get back in this!"

Dylan looked at his friend again. "Would you stop having a creepy erection for every heel wrestler like Micheal Cole with the Miz?"

Ryan, shocked that Dylan just used a word like 'erection' sat up in his chair. "It's not called having a creepy erection, it's called 'picking who I think is going to win and cheering for them'. There's a difference,"

The artist began working on Cori's arm before locking in her signature Paintbrush (Fujiwara Armbar) submission move! Cori was screaming in pain as she flailed around to try and get to the ropes, but Lily was doing her best to hold her in one place. Corianna was able to drag herself closer and closer to the ropes and as the referee wasn't looking, Tiarrah reached into the ring and put her partner's leg on the rope! The referee looked up and saw the foot on the rope and began to tell Lily to release the hold. The short haired girl released her hold and stood up, glaring at Tiarrah on the outside of the ring. The blonde looked around in fear to try and escape, but Lily was already on the outside of the ring, ramming her opponent's friend into the barricade!

"Oh come on!" Ryan exclaimed. "Thats toatally uncalled for right there,"

"Lily noticed that Tiarrah was assisting her partner, causing the artist to go right after Firestone!" Dylan called as Lily began to get back into the ring. "She might have had the match won if Tiarrah didn't get involved,"

Lily slid back into the ring, but was immediately met with a giant slap by Corianna, using her good arm to land a shot! The short haired girl was so shocked that she held her face and fall backwards into the corner. Cori, knowing that she now had the advantage trapped her opponent in the corner, beginning to kick her multiple times before stopping as the ref counted to about 4.

"It's about time Cori puts in some offense! She's got Lily cornered now,"

 ***SKIP***

Lily was put into a headlock as she was in a seated position, Corianna applying the pressure to try and keep her opponent grounded. Any attempt that Lily made to try and escape, a knee was put into her back, applying more pain to the artist.

"Welcome back to Monday Night Hellfire as we continue the UCW Women's Championship Tournament Qualifier match between Lily Hunter and Corianna Lynette," Dylan stated as Lily was beginning to try and stand up.

"This is the strategy of a true wrestler," Ryan stated. "Corianna realizes that she doesn't have the same amount of strength as Lily does, so she uses anything to her advantage and keeps her opponent grounded. As I say that though, Lily is beginning to stand up, be careful Cori!"

Lily was now almost up, nailing elbow shots to Cori's stomach to try and release her grip. She was able to get out, but was immediately whipped into the ropes by her opponent. Cori turned and jumped, attempting to hit the Rear View (Naomi's move of the same name), but it was ducked under by the artist. Lily bounced off the ropes again and landed a clothesline, knocking Corianna down. Cori quickly stood back up, but was once again knocked down by another clothesline! Banging her fist against the mat, Corianna stood back up and tried swinging at her opponent, but Lily was ready and ducked, grabbing Cori by her waist and German Suplexing down!

"With an offense like that, I have to give Lily props for getting herself back in the match," Ryan said as he crossed his arms. "I still think Tiarrah is going to get involved and give Cori the chance to win,"

The crowd cheered loudly as Lily awaited for Cori to slowly get to her feet. As soon as she did, the artist hoisted her onto her shoulders to go for the Artisic Flow (Tye Dillenger's Tye-Breaker). Tiarrah got on the apron, but as she was trying to go for a distraction, with Corianna still on her shoulders, Lily ran and nailed a Big Boot right to the face of the blonde! As she tumbled off the apron, Lily landed the Artistic Flow on Cori, the back of her opponent's head hitting the artist's knee! Lily jumped into the cover and hooked her opponent's leg

"Artistic Flow connects! This is it!"

"Corianna, please kick out!"

1..

...

2..

...

3!

 **(Real Deal by CFO$)**

"The winner of this match and moving on to the UCW Women's Championship Tournament, the artist known as, Lily Hunter!" Brock announced as the crowd erupted into a standing ovation for Lily, who's arm was raised by the referee.

"With amazing talent comes skill and Lily as shown that skill tonight to move on to the UCW Women's Championship Tournament," Dylan stated as Lily rolled out of the ring and began high-fiving fans and hugging them. "We will be finding out later on tonight who her opponent will be in the next round as Bekah Norris will be taking on the less experienced Pyrrha,"

"Well, I guess I was wrong on the result of this match, but I know for a fact that Bekah is going to win that match later tonight," Ryan predicted. "Got to represent the Aces and Eights 2.0 somehow!"

"I don't think they would let you even an inch near them Ryan,"

"HEY!"

* * *

 **Leon Kennedy vs Dante (UCW Extreme Championship Tournament match)**

Leon ran at Dante and attempted to go for a running knee strike right out of the gate, but Dante moved out of the way, causing the ex-cop to run right into the turnbuckle with his bad knee!

"Kennedy tried to finish this match quickly, but Dante moved out of the way!" Dylan called as Leon held his knee in pain. "Dante previously injured that knee this past Friday night on Flood after Leon's hard fought win against Jake Muller to advance to this match,"

Dante, taking advantage of his crippled opponent, slid out of the ring and grabbed Leon's weak leg and pulled it towards the ring post and slammed it into the metal, causing Kennedy to scream out in pain! Dante quickly walked to the timekeepers area and grabbed a steel chair and before Leon could pull his leg back to try and ease the pain, the Demon Killer swung and smashed the steel chair into Kennedy's knee, causing even more pain!

"Dante is using everything basically keep Leon off of his legs," Ryan stated as Dante smiled evilly at Leon who grabbed for his knee, gritting his teeth in pain. "With the damage dealt from last Friday to the damage from right now, Leon might be going to through the rest of this match with basically one leg!"

 ***SKIP***

Dante kept working on the leg of Leon, using multiple weapons including chairs and kendo sticks and even at one pointing draping Kennedy's leg over the announce table before taking a few steps back. Dante then ran back towards Leon and jumped, landing a leg drop right on the leg of his opponent!

"All of this match has been Dante and if it's not broke, keeping hitting it!" Dylan exclaimed as the crowd booed at Dante, who just flipped them off. "Leon might need some serious medical attention because this one is getting nasty!"

Dante continued to keep Leon down, but then decided to try and end the match so he could move on to the next round. He pulled a table out from underneath the ring and slid it into the ring and then grabbed Leon and threw him back into the ring. The Devil Slayer set the table up and picked Leon up and put him into position for the Devil Trigger. He picked him up, but out of no where, Kennedy countered and landed behind his opponent. Leon grabbed Dante and picked him up, slamming him back down onto the table, breaking it right in half!

"Oh my goodness, Leon with the fantastic counter puts Dante through the table that the Devil Slayer set up himself!" Dylan exclaimed as Leon fell down, grabbing his knee in pain. "But did he use all of his energy just to put Dante through the table?"

Leon began dragging himself to his opponent and covered, trying to hopefully end the match...

1..

...

2..

Kickout!

"Not enough!" Ryan exclaimed as Leon gasped in surprise and held his knee as he began to walk towards the corner. "Dante can't be put down simply by going through a table! You see the kind of hell he goes through everyday, he gets hurt a lot!"

 ***SKIP***

Leon was holding his own, even with an injured knee hindering him. He managed to clothesline Dante out of the ring and had him trapped on the barricade where he began to pummel on the Demon Killer. Dante was able to escape by kicking Leon back and got over the barricade, escaping into the crowd!

"Where does he think he's going? He has a match to finish!" Dylan yelled in annoyance. "There are no count outs, which I umderstand, but he could at least fight,"

"Give the guy a break Dylan," Ryan stated. "He is just catching a breather. He was was just getting pummeled into submission!"

Leon, not wanting his opponent to get away, climbed over the barricade himself and began limping his way through the crowd. As he searched each section, he didn't realize that Dante was right behind him with a trash can lid! As soon as the zombie survivor turned around, he got clapped right on the head with it, getting busted wide open with the force of the impact!

"Oh my word! Leon just got busted open with a trash can lid!" Dylan announced as he began to heave. "Oh I think I'm gonna be sick..."

"This is great! Now this gives Dante a better chance to win!" Ryan exclaimed happily as he then turned to his friend. "You look pathetic right now you know that?"

"Just give me a minute..."

Leon's face began to leak blood all over the place, making Dante smirk arrogantly. He took hold of the bent trash can lid and began to wail on Leon's back, causing even more pain! Dante then grabbed Kennedy and began dragging him by his shirt all the way back to the ring. He rolled him inside and put his foot on Leon's chest, telling the referee to start counting.

"Well Leon, you may have put up a decent fight, but by the power bested in me of being the POKEMON MASTER..."

1..

"You..."

2...

"Are..."

...

Kickout!

"OUTTA-wait what?!" Ryan exclaimed in shock as everyone in the crowd gasped to see Leon kickout, despite all of the punishment he has been through! "You are telling me that a busted face isn't going to keep Leon down?!"

"You keep saying that Dante is tough because he has to battle demons everyday," Dylan began, looking to his friend next to him. "Well Leon has to battle through zombie horde after zombie horde, so I say they are about even,"

Dante put both of his hands on his head in exasperation, trying to figure out what to do to put the ex cop away. Deciding that he has had enough, Dante grabbed onto Leon's legs and began to try and lock in the Stinger (Scorpion Deathlock), turning Leon on over onto his stomach. But before Dante could apply any pressure, Leon pushed up and was able to get his legs free, kicking the Demon Killer away. When Dante turned back, Leon punched him right in the face, causing the younger male to turn around from the strike. Kennedy grabbed his opponent by the head and was able to slam him down right on the trash can lid that was dropped with the Apocalypse!

"APOCALYPSE CONNECTS!" Dylan announces as the crowd cheers loudly. "Leon, you need to cover him now!"

"Dante, no!" Ryan yelled in concern. "Kickout!"

Leon jumped into the cover, hooking Dante's leg as much as he could.

1..

...

2..

...

3!

"NO!"

"Here is your winner and moving on to the finals of the Extreme Championship Tournament, Leon Kennedy!" Brock announced as the crowd went wild.

The referee raised Leon's hand, who tumbled to the ground and crawled out of the ring, clutching his leg close to his body. Using all the strength he could muster, he picked himself up and began limping to the back, giving fans the thumbs up to signal that he will be okay.

* * *

 **Backstage Segment: Dante is livid**

Wesker is backstage with an angry Dante, who just got done punching a whole into every wall in sight. "You had the match won," Wesker said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You had victory in your grasp and you blew it,"

Dante got into Wesker's face. "You won't to talk sh*t to me right now, huh? You think that just because you are infected by some kind of virus, you can just think that you can talk down to everyone else?" Dante asked, clearly pissed off. "I know I had the god d*mn match won, Kennedy just got f*cking lucky,"

Wesker pushed the younger male back. "Before you make the stupid desicion of pissing me off," he begun as he removed his glasses. ""Don't give me that crap. 'He got lucky'. Well he got lucky enough to beat you, even with the clear instructions I gave you,"

Wesker sighed as he turned away. "I have to get prepared for my match. If you actually want to be useful for once in your life, start making strategies for our tag match on Friday," he said before looking back at the Demon Killer. "We'll make sure that Kennedy and my poor excuse for a son don't make it out of Flood on nothing less than a stretcher,"

As Wesker walked away, Dante began shaking in anger before punching yet another wall, startling some of the backstage staff. "Yeah that's right! Get scared you f*cktards!" The demon slayer exclaimed before going to the locker room.

* * *

 **Bekah Norris vs Pyrrha (Winner faces Lily Hunter next week on Hellfire to determine who goes to the semi-final)**

Being an Aces and Eights 2.0 member was really paying off for Bekah as she began to bully Pyrrha in the ring, the less experienced female not being able to get away from the onslaught of attacks.

"Pyrrha has been trapped on the ground since the getgo and Bekah has not let up," Dylan stated as Pyrrha tried standing, but was quickly knocked down with a slap from her opponent. "If Pyrrha wants any chance of winning this match, she needs to get something going,"

Bekah stood Pyrrha up, who began to stumble around in a daze, not knowing exactly where she was. Bekah hooked her arm around the underarm of her opponent and pulled up, executing a picture perfect Hip Toss, the force of the impact making Pyrrha grip her back in intense pain.

"What an amazing move by the Queen of UCW herself," Ryan complimented as he gave a round of applause. "You can tell that Bekah is having fun toying with her prey. She won't stop until Pyrrha ever regrets joining this company!"

"Okay, that's a little dark, even for you Ryan," Dylan said with a concerned look on her face. "Everyone gets an opportunity here in the UCW, Pyrrha shouldn't have to regret any of choices. Bekah should be regretting ever underestimating her opponent, just because she seems fragile and less experienced,"

Pyrrha began to stand up, using the ropes as support. Bekah walked over and grabbed her opponent by the hair, pulling as hard as possible even with the referee telling her to let go of the hair. Pyrrha, having enough of the bullying, swung her open palm around and slapped the so-called "Queen of UCW" right in the face! The crowd erupted in cheers for the sudden attack as Bekah looked shocked that someone lesser than her would dare lay a hand on her. She rushed Pyrrha, but the blonde was able to duck the clothesline and counter with a Dropkick that sent the Aces and Eights 2.0 member into the corner.

"It's about time Pyrrha gets that offense in!" Dylan announced. "Bullying is not a good thing and I think it's safe to say that Pyyrha has had enough of the torment directed towards her,"

"I can't believe she actually laid a finger on our queen, that blonde *bleep*," Ryan said causing Dylan to turn towards him. "Wait, why was that bleeped? We aren't on YouTube, I don't need to be PG around you here!"

"Well you know how defensive I get over language," Dylan stated as he crossed his arms. "I gave the crew some timestamps to use just in case you were to curse. That was number 1,"

"OH MOTHER *BLEEP*!"

"And there's another,"

Pyrrha began to throw punch after punch at Bekah, trying to give her a taste of her own medicine by keeping her trapped in the corner. She took a step back before running back and landing a jumping knee strike right to the chin of her opponent, causing her to fall forwards. Pyrrha grabbed Norris by the back of her head and threw her across the ring before climbing up to the top rope, looking for a high-risk maneuver!

"What does Pyrrha have in mind here?" Dylan asked in confusion. "This could either spell trouble for Bekah or for herself, be careful!"

Pyrrha attempted to jump off the top turnbuckle to land a Shooting Star Press on Bekah, but her foot slipped off the ropes, causing her to go head first into the ring canvas! Bekah took advantage of the mistake and locked in the Queen of Spades (Gail Kim's move of the same name) submission, causing Pyrrha to flail around in pain before tapping out, much to the disappointment of the fans and Dylan.

"Here is your winner and moving on to the Quater-Finals to face Lily Hunter, 'The Queen of UCW', Bekah Norris!" Brock announced as the crowd booed loudly at Norris, who smiled and blew kisses to the booing fans. As she made her exit, she made sure to use Pyrrha as a doormat, stepping on her stomach and causing even more pain to Pyrrha.

"That's right, step all over the competition Bekah!" Ryan exclaimed in excitement. "Lily doesn't stand a chance against someone this dominant in the woman's division!"

"That wasn't right at all man," Dylan said with a sigh. "Pyrrha really tried to give her all in this match and her progress was hindered just because Bekah thinks she is better than her because she can inflict more pain,"

Bekah stood on the top of the entrance ramp and raised her arm in victory before the camera shifted to see Lily, resting from her match from earlier, watching the whole event backstage.

* * *

 **Lily will not be bullied (Backstage Segment)**

Velvet Scarlitina walked up to the short haired girl with a microphone in hand. "Lily, before I begin, I just want to say congratulations for moving on to the tournament to find the first ever UCW Woman's Champion," the faunas said with a smile.

"Thank you so much Velvet!" Lily exclaimed with a small smile on her face. "I worked really hard to be here and I think I showed why I belong with the performance I put on,"

"That you did. But now the question is, are you prepared for Bekah Norris?" Velvet asked with a look of worry on her face. "You saw how she bullied Pyrrha like that. What happens if she begins bullying you?"

"Look, Pyrrha gave it her all out there, it was just one mistake that costed her the match," Lily said, her smile dropping from her face. "As for Bekah Norris, I only have one thing to say to her. I will not be bullied by someone who thinks they are better than everyone else. Next week, I will run right through Norris and I will face whoever is next and become the UCW's first Woman's Champion,"

Lily walked away after saying goodbye to Velvet and as the bunny girl was trying leave, Bekah, fresh off her win, stood in front of her. "Lily talks a big game when it comes to our match next week. Pyrrha was just a warm-up, I'm so looking forward to bullying her into submission," she said as she then grabbed one of Velvet's long ears, causing the interviewer to yelp in pain. "I'm the Queen of UCW. Whatever I say, goes. Lily thinks she has a shot? Not while I'm still breathing,"

Bekah let go of Velvet's ear and waved. "Toodaloo. I'm going to go celebrate my easy win," she said as she walked away, leaving the Faunas to rub her ear, trying to ease the pain.

* * *

 **Wesker vs Link (UCW Extreme Championship Tournament Qualifier match)**

Link and Wesker looked at each other from across the ring, with the quieter of the two having a look of fear on his face. He may have faced the evil forces of Ganondorf, but even his mortal enemy wasn't on par with the bio-terroist company leader known as Albert Wesker.

"Link looks a bit scared here," Ryan stated as Wesker chuckled at his competition. "I don't blame him to be honest. If I was staring right at a man as powerful as Wesker, I would be afraid for my life. I think his best play would just be letting Wesker win,"

"We all know Link isn't going to do that," Dylan said, rolling his eyes at his friend. "He is the _Hero of Hyrule_! He faces terrors all the time and he never gives up, no matter the challenge,"

Wesker walked towards Link, who made sure to stay on guard. Wesker stuck his hand out to Link, making the silent hero somewhat confused. As he looked around in confusion, the evil man kicked Link in the gut and nailed a quick DDT!

"Oh come on, that's not fair!" Dylan exclaimed as the crowd booed.

Ryan just laughed. "Oh god, that's even better than what Artemis did to Teito earlier!" He said as his commentating partner turned to him. "You can't just lower your guard because your opponent offers a friendly gesture. You'll end up killed that way,"

Link got up as fast as possible and despite his fear, the tunic wearing hero rushed his opponent, landing a nice Front Dropkick, causing Wesker to bounce off the ropes. As Wesker came back, Link laid on his stomach and made the evil man jump over him and bounce off the other side of the ropes. As he came back for the second time, Link reeled his arm back and landed a devastating lariat, knocking Albert Wesker down to the mat!

"Oh man, what a lariat! That knocks the egotistical Wesker down a peg!" Dylan called happily.

Link jumped on Wesker and began to lay the hands into the man's face, not letting up until the referee literally pulled the hero off of his opponent. The crowd popped to life as Link raised his arm into the air with a small smile on his face.

 ***SKIP***

Link ran at Wesker, but unknowing to him, the leader of Umbrella had picked a sledgehammer. Link tried stopping himself, but it was too late as Wesker drived the hammer right into Link's gut, causing the blonde hero to fall down, clutching his stomach in pain.

"And with a shot from the sledgehammer, Link's momentum is stopped," Ryan said, clapping his hands. "Don't let up now Wesker! Finish off this tunic wearing moron,"

Wesker began to land shots right to Link's stomach with the sledgehammer, causing even more damage to his opponent. Wesker stood over his victim and raised the sledgehammer high above his head, ready to slam his weapon down on his opponent's head!

"Wesker, don't do this!" Dylan helplessly pleaded. "Link has an entire career to look forward to, you can't just end it like this!"

Just as Albert Wesker was about to land the final blow, the sledgehammer was pulled out of his hands, courtesy of his own son, Jake Muller! The son of Wesker kicked his father in the gut as he turned around and landed his signature Payment Due (Roderick Strong's End of Heartache), causing Wesker to wince in pain after colliding with the floor!

"WHAT THE *BEEP*!?" Ryan exclaimed angrily. "Wesker's sure path to the next round of the tournament was stopped by the son he disowned! Someone get security, get Muller out of there!"

"It's all fair Ryan!" Dylan exclaimed to his friend. "Since this is a match concerning the UCW Extreme Championship, all matches are some extreme stipulation, which makes disqualifications not an issue,"

 **(Shout at the Devil by Motley Crue)**

This prompted Dante to come from backstage, completely blindsiding Jake as he got ran over with a clothesline. Dante began laying the hands on his opponent next week before Link jumped in and pushed the Demon Killer away. Dante looked right at the Hero of Hyrule and if looks could kill, Link would be as good as dead. He tried kicking Link in the face, but the young hero moved out of the way before grabbing Dante's leg, landing a quick Dragon Screw on the Demon Killer!

"What an excellent maneuver by Link to get Dante out of the equation," Dylan called as Link climbed into the ring with a chair and laid it down, waiting for Wesker to come back in. "Now the Hero of Hyrule is thinking up something very devastating to try and put Wesker away!"

Link waited for Wesker to stand back up and put him into a suplex position, attempting to land the Twilight Collapse (Lumbar Check). However, as Link went for the move, Dante was able to recover and ran into the ring, punching the Hero of Hyrule in back, causing him to let go of Wesker. Dante ducked underneath a clothesline from Link and as the blonde hero ran back at him, Dante hit him with a Leg Lariat!

"Dante knocking Link down! This is how he will repay Wesker, getting the win for him!" Ryan called happily. "C'mon Wesker!"

As Wesker began to make his way towards Link..

 **(Nightmare by Set it Off)**

Limping onto the stage was Leon Kennedy! Both Dante and Wesker turned and as they both were about to go after the injured wrestler, Wesker was rolled up by Link! Before Dante could do anything, Jake grabbed him by the leg and pulled him out of the ring! The referee saw the rollup and got into position...

1...

"WHAT!? No! C'mon Wesker, kick out of this!"

2...

"Link's got this!"

3!

"YES!/NO!"

 **(Lost in the Echo by Linkin Park)**

"The winner of this match and moving onto the neck round, the Hero of Hyrule, Link!" Brock exclaimed as the crowd popped loudly.

Link rolled out of the ring before Wesker could try attacking him. The leader of the Umbrella Corporation put his hands on his head, the shock and anger in his eyes seeping through.

"This is bull*beep*!" Ryan exclaimed angrily as he slammed his hand on the announce table. "Wesker had this match won if Jake and Leon didn't interfere! This was supposed to be his time!"

"Well boohoo, you big baby!" Dylan stated loudly. "Link goes on and will be facing the winner of Dawson Van Vorst vs Sage Mcheechran! The winner of that match will be facing Leon at Devil's Playground for the UCW Extreme Championship!"

Link, Leon, and Jake rose their arms at the top of the entrance ramp as both Wesker and Dante glared at the trio, the show going to commercial.

* * *

 **Backstage Segment: Aces and Eights 2.0 team meeting**

All members of the Aces and Eights 2.0 were gathered around their table, with Barrett Wallace and Donkey Kong in front of them. "This is the moment everyone," Tyler said as he rose his bottle of root beer. "The moment where Van Vorst finally gets crushed, along with his stupid friend,"

"You got that right boss," Wallace stated as he punched his fist into his open hand. "After tonight, those punks will be leaving in stretchers,"

"Good," the leader said as he got into the faces of his two bodyguards. "Because if you two lose tonight, I'm docking both of your guys's pays! That and I have to wrestle that wimp one on one and we all don't want that to happen,"

The two bodyguards nodded as they left to go to the ring, leaving their team around the table.

* * *

 **Main Event: Brian Van Vorst and Sam Dunehew vs Donkey Kong and Barret Wallace (Tag Team match)**

Sam was in the ring with Donkey Kong first as their respective partners were in their corner. The two circled each other in the ring, waiting for the other to throw out a move first. Sam was the one to do so, throwing a right hand, connecting with the large gorilla's face. He instantly regretted this as it seemed to do absolutely nothing against his opponent, who clobbered Sam with a clothesline.

"What a clothesline," Dylan stated as he put his hand on his chin. "Sam might be a big guy himself, but the size and strength of DK might be a bit much for the rockstar!"

"Why not tag in Brian?" Ryan suggested. "I wanna see him try something against these strong guys,"

Sam stood up immediately, shaking his head to get the cobwebs out. Looking at his opponent, who was just flexing at the crowd, he decided to take a different approach as he grabbed DK's arm and turned him around, the two coming face-to-face. "What could Sam be planning here?" Dylan asked in wonder. "Why would he just walk up and get into the face of his opponent?"

Donkey Kong attempted another clothesline, but Sam was able to duck under this one and as his opponent turned back around, Dunehew jumped and landed a low Dropkick to the knee of DK, causing the big ape to fall, clutching his knee! Sam quickly grabbed DK's leg and landed an elbow drop, trying to cause even more damage.

"Sam was able to go low on DK and is now working on the leg of the giant ape!" Dylan exclaimed as Sam landed a leg DDT. "That's got to be the gameplan of both Sam and Brian. Take out the base of these larger wrestlers so you can cause some real damage,"

Sam pulled as hard as he could on Donkey Kong's leg, moving him closer to the rockstar's corner. Dunehew reached his hand towards Brian, who tagged in and climbed up to the top rope. Sam held DK's leg out to expose the damaged region and Van Vorst jumped, landing a Crossbody on the injured leg! The young wrestler covered his much larger opponent.

1..

Donkey Kong powers out, launching Brian outside of the ring!

"See that's what Brian and Sam don't realize about the bodyguards of the Aces and Eights 2.0," Ryan started as Brian climbed back into the ring, shocked at the power of the kickout. "They are bodyguards for a reason. They are built like tanks and are meant to mow down anything in their path,"

Brian looks at Sam with concern as the show goes to commercial..

 ***Commercial Break***

The show returns as Brian attempts to launch himself at a now fresh Barret Wallace, who countered Van Vorst's attack with a Big Boot, knocking Brian down to the ground!

"OOH!" Dylan exclaimed loudly as he cringed. "Welcome back to Monday Night Hellfire as Barret Wallace counters Brian Van Vorst's attack with a devastating boot!"

"I think everyone in the arena felt that one!" Ryan exclaimed as he clutched his chest.

Brian was pulled up by Wallace, who quickly knocked the teen back down to the ground with a Headbutt! Wallace goes for the cover..

1...

...

Kickout!

Picking Van Vorst's body off of the ground, Wallace threw him into his team's corner and tagged Donkey Kong back in. The big ape got into the ring and grabbed Wallace's arm, before Irish Whipping his partner into Brian, Wallace landing a large Body Splash! The attack caused Brian to fall down into a seated position in the corner, which then led to a Cannonball from Donkey Kong, causing even more damage!

"What a dangerous combination by the bodyguards of the Aces and Eights 2.0," Dylan called as the crowd booed, causing Wallace to flip them off as he climbed back to his corner.

Donkey Kong pulled Brian's limp body to the middle of the ring and attempted to cover him, but the large ape stopped himself and smirked. He picked Van Vorst up and him into a body slam position, but as he went for a running slam, Brian was able to counter it with a DDT, spiking DK's head into the mat! He wasn't able to try and cover his opponent however, as he clutched his chest in pain and attempted to regain his stamina.

"That was a pretty decent counter, but Van Vorst doesn't have the energy to make the cover," Ryan called as Brian dragged himself to the ropes and began to try standing up. "The punishment he has gone through sure is going to take it's toll in the long term, if the two losers have any chance of winning, then Brian needs to tag Sam in,"

Able to make it to his feet, Brian used all of his might to pull DK's arm towards his corner and tagged in Sam, the rockstar full of energy to get back in. Brian grabbed Sam's hand and the two landed an elbow drop, right across the chest of the large gorilla. Sam, being able to do what Brian couldn't, covered his opponent.

1..

...

2..

Kickout!

 ***SKIP***

Sam was able to keep a recently tagged in Barret Wallace at bay, knocking the big man off of his feet with a massive clothesline. Brian was finally able to recover back onto the ring apron after all the damage caused to him, but now he wanted back in this match. Wallace got up to his feet and as the rockstar tried Irish Whipping him towards his corner, Wallace countered and pulled Sam, putting him right on his shoulders, in position for the Avalanche Slam (Wasteland)!

"Uh-oh! Sam is about to have a nasty fall!" Dylan called as Wallace indeed landed the move, causing Brian to become flustered.

Barret goes for the cover:

1..

...

2..

...

Brian breaks it up before the three count!

Donkey Kong climbed into the ring and ran at Van Vorst with intentions of a clothesline, but the teen was able to duck and land a Dropkick. This only caused DK to be staggered, so Brian ran at the ropes and jump, bouncing off of them. He springboarded into the air with a Moonsault, the velocity of the move taking the ape off his feet!

"Picture perfect Moonsault from Brian onto DK and now all Sam needs to do is tag out and get the fresher man in!" Dylan announced as Brian ran back to his corner and got onto the apron.

Sam attempted to drag himself to Brian, but Wallace grabbed onto Dunehew's shoe, trying to stop him. The rockstar wasn't having any of it as he turned over on his back and kicked Barret away from him before jumping and making the tag!

"No, this is exactly what we didn't need!" Ryan exclaimed as he watched Brian climb into the ring. "Someone, injure Van Vorst!"

"You...actually want someone to get hurt?" Dylan asked his partner. "That's kinda harsh my dude,"

Brian ducked underneath another clothesline and landed a Chopblock, knocking Wallace down to one knee. Backing up a little bit and cocking back his fist, Van Vorst ran and jumped, landing a Superman Punch right to the face of the kneeling Wallace! The crowd cheered loudly as Brian jumped into the air and pumped his fists.

"With a large punch right to the face, Brian and Sam are finally back in this match!" Dylan exclaimed as Brian got onto the outside of the ring. "Brian seems to be calling for The End! Can he put Wallace away?"

"Come on, this isn't the way bodyguards act!" Ryan exclaimed in disbelief. "Destroy them!"

Barret Wallace began to get up, hunched over from all the pain he received. Brian jumped and springboarded off the ropes before landing The End (Springboard Curbstomp)! As he went for the cover, Donkey Kong slid into the ring to try and break up the pin, but Sam was able to stop the gorilla with punch to the face. Sam then grabbed DK and using all the strength he could muster, picked him up and put him right on his shoulders! Sam gritted his teeth and slammed DK down with a Guitar Smash!

Brian, realising that he was in the home stretch, covered Wallace..

1..

...

2..

...

3!

The bell rang as Brian stood up, gripping his ribs in pain as the referee raised his arm. "The winners of this match by pinfall, Sam Dunehew and Brian Van Vorst!" Brock exclaimed.

Sam ran up to Brian and put his arm around his friend as the two raised their arms in victory. The crowd began to cause a ruckus as the two turned around and saw Aces and Eights 2.0 running at them, causing the two victors to run and slide out of the ring. Tyler had his hands on his head in anger as Brian and Sam waved goodbye, with big smiles on their faces.

"And with that victory, Brian finally gets his hands on Tyler, without any outside interference from the rest of Aces and Eights 2.0!" Dylan announced. "What a match!"

"Shut up Dylan, this is a disgrace! Wallace and DK should be fired from their bodyguard job!" Ryan exclaimed in anger. "Whatever. Well, it's time to end the show Dylan,"

"That's right. Remember to tune into Friday Night Flood and to come back next week for the next episode of Monday Night Hellfire!" Dylan exclaimed as they both waved at the camera. "Have a goodnight everyone!"

The final scene showed is Brian and Sam raising their arms in victory on the entrance ramp as the Aces and Eights 2.0 watched on.

* * *

 **So I have a lot of explaining to do. Guys, I have been so busy with school and marching band and I haven't been able to work on this as often as I wanted. I promise I will be better with updating this and hopefully the quality of this chapter will make up for that. Have a good day everyone, Ani out!**


End file.
